Make Me Feel Good, Please!
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: Switzerland has an ache in his back and is forced into having Japan help him. Maybe a typical massage will turn out to be even more pleasurable for them both than first imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Switzerland came to the World Conference meeting on time, as usual. He, normally a sort of hostile nation, hated going and dealing with the stupid antics the other countries seemed to give. It was no wonder why he considered himself better off without any alliances with them. Though, today, he was especially moody due to a strong pain in his back. Still, he played it off and continued with business.

Eventually, after several hours of either pure chaos or sheer boredom, the Swiss was allowed to leave, pained to even move though, he stuggled to get up. America being the ever-so-observant "Hero", noticed this and went over to the Swiss. "Hey! Switzerland! Whassa matter?" Typical that the American can't even sound decent even when asking about another nation's welfare.

"Agh! Just go away, you stupid burger lover! It's nothing!" The hostile nation replied. It annoyed him how America was always one to butt in other countryies' economy and body.

"Oy, no need to be so upset! I only want to help! If it's your back, I know a great place to go for it!" The burger-lover smiles cockily.

Switzerland was annoyed even more-so than usual, really hating that such a nation even thought he was in need of help! He was neutral, he needed help from NO ONE! Still, if it meant getting rid of the other blond (and his back pains), he can let the other recommend the place. He sighs and says "Fine, whatever gets you out of my hair, what's the stupid place?"

America almost squeals with glee. It isn't often that the Swiss accepted him but he knew it was the perfect thing for him. "Oh, it's over at Japan's house! I swear, the Japanese have a magic touch! He'll probably let you in for free, too, not a lot of people ever ask him for one, y'know? He's really great at messaging people, like one ti-"

"Shut UP!" The Swiss yelled angrily. "You can't possibly want me to go there! I hate that stupid nation. He can't even say his mind and HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!?" The Swiss honestly couldn't believe the American stupid suggestion. Well, he could, it _was_ America, after all, but still! The nation really didn't want to ask the island nation for help. Sure, he held no real political grudge, it was just a really annoying thought.

America still grins at Switzerland like an idiot and just continues on. "Well, there was this one time when I, too, was very sore while I was over at Japan's house and he offered. It was like heaven, I swear! Not even France was as good! Besides, you don't have to like a nation to have them pleasure you! I'm sure you won't regret it if you go!"

Since the Swiss really didn't have a good reason to say no and desperate enough to try anything he agrees to follow the buger lover's advice. "Grr, fine. You're going to be the one who take me there, though!"

America nods eagerly and takes the Swiss over to his jet. Truthfully, he liked the idea of Switzerland getting together. Even if he claimed to hate the other nation, he knew they were a good match and knew this would lead to more than a massage session. Switzerland would practically stalk the small nation! Sure, it was to yell at him, but that was just his way of showing he cared!

The blond pair arrived at Japan's house with about 3 hours and knocked at his door. Switzerland, annoyed with America's rudeness, made him call ahead so was getting mad that he wasn't opening up right away. He knew Japan had only agreed because he had no backbone to say no to the the two. Switzerland would have to talk about that trait with Japan.

Japan opened the door to the two after about a minute or so of waiting, greeting them politely and apologizing for the wait. He had a slight tint of pink upon his cheeks with his normally fairly neat hair slightly messy and damp. His clothes seemed more rashly put on than usual and looked like he overall had just got out of the shower.

"Well! Looks like I can go now. Be nice Switzerland! Japan's doing you a favor!" with that, the blond American took his leave. He didn't think that Japan would _that_ cute when he called. Sure, America had never gave him any info on his secret plan of getting "Switzerland to Loosen Up and Get Laid", but surely the island had a plan of his own! _Just the sight of Switzerland's face gave it away! I wish I asked for Hungary's camera. She would have loved to see that yaoi!_

Japan shyly let's the Swiss in, glad the other didn't seem in a yelling mood. "I am sorry Switzerland-sama. I was setting things up by the hot spings, thinking it would be more relaxing and seems to have fallen in. I managed to get it all set up, though. If you would kindly follow me, I'll escort you there." The Japanese motion to the directions of the springs and started to walk.

Switzerland, still sore, just followed silently. Not bothering to point out Japan's stupidity of falling in the water. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks I guess..."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I freaking LOVE this pairing! It really ticks me off that there's virtually NOTHING on them, so I thought I'd add my own little piece, no? This will be M later but I don't have time to make it a one-shot and I'm using this as my stopping point. It might go past a two-shot, depending on what happens later, if you guys review well enough and want me to, and if I want to show the actual relationship grow.

Please, REVIEW. I need feedback for something like this! There needs more Swissanese in the world!


	2. Chapter 2

Japan lead the blond through his home until the had reached his outside garden and springs. Japan's face slightly flustered, thinking about his next command. "I am sorry, Switzerland-sama, but I ask you remove your clothes. I cannot make you feel much better with such things in the way. Over there is a screen and I've laid out towel for you to wrap around yourself." Japan says while pointing out the large and imperial Japanese designed screen behind his guest.

Switzerland was still silent with the exception of a grunt of notice. He only cared about getting rid of the stupid ache in his back, and since he was already stuck there, decided it best just to listen to Japan.

Switzerland made his way towards the screen, slight pains included only to a towel a mere 6 inched wide! Did anyone really expect him to be able to cover all his manhood with room to spare!? For God's sake, he was not small!

"Grr! JAPAN?! What the Hell's with a friggin' hand towel being here?! I can't use this!"

"Ah! I am sorry, I'll be sure to get you a new one! Japan cried, flustered at his continuous mistakes, running to the porch and grabbed a much more logical size.

As he ran toward the screen, any thought of the Swiss already being left nude had escaped him, and therefore walked in upon a rather mighty sight. Dropping the fresh towel on the floor.

"A-ah! I-I am so very sorry, Switzerland-sama! I'll just leave now!" Japan's face was surely redder than that of a tomato at the point and quickly turned to leave until he felt warm hands grab his writs.

"Sh-shut up! Just...do what I came here for, already! Look, the towel's on, just take me to the massage table." Switzerland said, anger and annoyance clear in his voice but now with a strong sense of embarrassment added to the mix.

Japan slowly turned to face the now covered blond body. Remembering the site of what lies beneath the towel. "Y-yes! Here, it's right by the springs, let's start...!"

As Switzerland painfully followed the Japanese nation, he couldn't help but wonder to how cute the other nation looked flushed. Sure, he may not have really liked the other too deeply, but he was a good person to occasionally stalk. The faces he made were just so priceless! Besides, he really did believe the other needed to express his own mind.

The Swiss laid on the bed back up. He rested his head into empty space provided for said purpose. Overall, even without Japan touching him yet, the restful position, warm steam, and pleasant imagery was putting the Blond into a good and relaxed mood.

Japan noted the Swiss's more relaxed state and took the chance to start the massage. He skillfully rubbed and pounded the right spots until he was actually earning moans from the other nation. "Sw-Switzerland-sama, please, relax more. If you start to tense up, it might hurt more!" A stunned Japan advised.

"A-ah! Sh-shut up, stupid Jap! I can't help it when you make a simple rub feel so good!" Barked an annoyed Switzerland, wanting more of the other's nice, caring touch.

Japan had looked slightly offended by this comment. "Wh-what?! This is not a 'simple rub' as you so kindly put it! It is an art that needs skills and a bond with two people! We need to truly feel and want the pleasure and the pain! To want the other in a time of give and take! Now, relax Switzerland-sama! I am going to make you feel like you're in Heaven!" Exclaimed the fluster Japanese. With that said (or rather scolded/yelled) Japan continued the meaningful stokes. Pushing and sliding down passionately down the blond's back, refusing to stop until he heard the final 'snap' and moan from the other nation.

Switzerland was truly shocked by the outburst, but, worse enough, slightly turned on by it. The last of the massage was surely pleasurable and "You know... you look really...hot when you actually say what you want when you're angry..." The Swiss whispers seductively into Japan's ear. "Oh, yeah, I'm still in need of some pleasure. Could you please finish me, Japan-chan~"

Japan only managed to blush more, somehow, while he gently slid his had across the hostile nation's back, pushing the other back down as he did so. Slowly he managed to work even better than before.

"S-shut-up! Don't say such things when you don't even mean it!

"Oh? But Japan, it's true. You're really a very sexy li'l nation, aren't you?" With this, Switzerland rose up once more and grabbed Japan's chin. "You know, I think I've always wanted you."

For what seemed like hours, Japan's chin was lifted into the air. Then, with sheer lust, the two nation's lips collided. Making each freeze into the other's touch. Even as an only lip kiss, it was still one of the best things the Japanese has probably ever felt, thus far. Even letting out loving moans as the Swiss played around with Japan's lips, asking for entrance that was so willingly given.

Soon, the soft brush of lips became a full scale tongue battle. Japan being the well fought off loser, had the Swiss explore every crevice to be found in his mouth. Having his tongue go almost down his throat and gliding pass his gums, they both found themselves wanting more.

"Japan, lay down. It's my turn to pleasure you." Commanded the lust-filled blond, having Japan all too willingly comply.

In one final effort to stop the events from going on further, Swiss opens up and asks Japan how he feels. "Japan, I know you know what I want, but, are you sure you want to go through with it. I don't know if I'm that gentle a lover and I won't stop if you get me so riled up."

Japan allowed a genuine smile grace his lips, happy that the man before him even cared enough to ask at all, begins to let out a small laugh.

"Oh, Switzerland-sama. You know I couldn't stop now even if I wanted. Besides, you owe me some pleasure, right?" Japan smirks as he pulls the Swiss into another steamy kiss. "I want this in all the fullness you can give to me."

"Fine, I guess I have to make it the best sex ever now that you've played the debt card." The Swiss returns the smirk as he quickly bites down softly upon Japan neck.

Yeah, once again I'm not adding in the lemony goodness! I'm sorry! At least this chapter seems a bit longer than the last? Next chapter's almost 100%, though! Also, THANK YOU so much for the reviews! It may not seem like much compared to some, but getting a good 9 reviews on a nobody's pairing was so nice! I'm sorry, I didn't send you each a personal "thank you", but really! Thanks! I didn't even plan to have this much out yet, but you guys inspired me to put it up a week early! Kudos to y'all!! Just don't expect them all to be this fast. I just had a bit more free time than usual and boredom come to me so I was able...  
I LOVE YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Japan moaned at the Swiss's touch. Never before has he ever allowed himself to be to dominated by another being. Nothing about the moment seemed out of place. It was just two very shy, dark lust filled eyes meeting the gaze of two hard, gem-like ones. The green-eyed one possessively kissing down the shy ones neck, making sure to leave small marks of ownership.

"S-stupid, Japan! You couldn't already have been naked!? I want to see all of you!" With this said, the blond roughly started to undo the loose tie which was barely binding the two flaps of the Japanese's clothes closed. Sliding the sleeves down gently and caressing the smaller one's arms and stomach, the Swiss stars to back away and take a better look at his lover.

"Y-you... you are so beautiful, My Japan. I want to have all of you right now so much!" He lustfully mutters. The Japanese in this state was the most amazing sight he's ever had the pleasure of taking in with his hazed eyes.

His dark hair has become messy from the passionate kisses and fingers in his hair. Small sweat drop froming around his neck and chest. A deep flush appearing in his face, setting an adorable contrast with his normally pale yellow tinted skin. Dark eyes normally filled with strong ambition fading into the sheer heat of the moment. But hands that are annoyingly trying to hide away the Swiss's desired prize.

"Japan," Starts a deep command, "Stop it. I said I wanted to see all of you." The younder nation staes as he removes the Japanese's hands, now getting a good look at the smaller nation's hardeding member. "So damn sexy~" The Swiss purrs sensually once more into his lover's ear.

"Sto-stop that!" The Japanese pleads, "I... I don't want you to call me that! Please, call me Kiku! I want the name you shout out because you cum from pounding so nicely within me to be Kiku!" Orders the now purely sex-craved Japanese nation.

Switzerland his taken aback by the other's boldness and decides to reward the other for finally yelling out his actual desires. He firmly grabs the begging piece of manhood the Japanese has and slowly starts to move his hand up and down around it.

"Kiku...Kiku, kiku! Kissable Kiku?" He starts to genuinely smile as he says his lover's human name, "Kiku, it is. Why, I don't think I've ever actually heard you give orders. Better remember who's boss here. Now, when I make you scream my name over and over, panting and gasping at the pure pleasure you'll feel when I pound inside you, you have to moan out 'Vash'. Got it?" *

Kiku nods his head slightly. "Ah-aah! V-Vash! Please, move faster! ! can't- I can't take this slow speed!"

Vash gives the other a small smirk before he quickly let's go of Kiku's throbbing member it completely only to feel the cool Japanese air.

"Ah! Wh-why would you stop!? Plea-"

The Japanese's voice was quickly hushed as he felt the Swiss's mouth now replacing his hands. Licking, touching, sucking, kissing, it felt like Heaven to the smaller nation. "G...Go fa-aster!"

The Swiss finally obliges with his lover's request and starts moving his head up and down the shaft quicker and quicker still. Sucking him in whole, caressing his tongue all around, the Swiss knew the other would find his release soon by all the "ah's" and "ooh's" he was getting. He soon started to hum the Swiss nation anthem, which caused too many vibrations throughout the smaller than average member.

"Ah-AAAAAAAAAH VASH!!!" The Japanese moans loud enough for the people back in Switzerland to hear.**

The Swiss drank every drop the Japanese's precious fluids. "Mmmm." He purrs, making sure so lick any excess cum on his face, "Now, care to help me with my 'problem'?" the blond asks hungrily as he leans over to once agian passionately kiss the dark haired figure.

"Ah... Pl-please don't tease me with such questions! I j-just want you in-inside me!" The older nation's flush seems to spread even deeper through his body as he voices his desires.

Vash just takes in the sight in an all too needy manner. Every move Kiku motioned seems even more sexy than the last! If he didn't get release soon, surely he would burst. "You are just so damn sexy, Kikuuuu! I want to fuck you so hard, right now!" He then kisses down soft, pink flesh again before stopping at a nipple. "Are you sure you want this?" He asks sincerely, putting one figure dangerously close to the other's entrance.

"Y-yes! God damn you Swiss nation, just please, take me already!" Kiku pleads as he thrust his hips down, making the first figure go in roughly. "A-ah!"

The Swiss just plays with the virgin hole, twirling his finger around, making sure to make it feel as natural as he can while still feeling more pressure building up in his southern region.

When Switzerland feels the other getting used to the first finger, he slowly invades a second into the entrance. Making several scissoring motions from within. The Swiss loved how he was the one doing this to the smaller nation. He loved how Kiku would moan his name and plead for more as he started to feel empty once more. He loved how by just fingers, he was already looking at full arousal again from his lover.

When the blond decided to give in to the Japanese's pleas, he shoved a third in. This one causing awkward squirming and pants in respone. He stretched the wall a considerable twisting and expanding the three didgits within the other, so when all was said and done, he removed them and placed his throbbing manhood at the entance.

"Th-this is your last chance... Kiku." Vash murmurs almost beggingly.

"I...I know. I want you, Vash. Please just fill me deep, I want you!" Kiku begs in response.

"O-okay. It may hurt at first, but you'll be begging after the initial shock of it." The Swiss assures lovingly, as he slowly pushes his long cock in.

Kiku only gasps at first. It really did hurt and tears were starting to form, but somehow he wanted more. When he stopped feeling the initial pain, he slowly got more aroused at the other's presence in him, moving his hips ever so slightly for more. "M-more, please!"

Vash readily complies, quickly building up pace as he pulls out all but his head, then slams back in. He feels nothing but bliss inside the other nation, thinking surely Heaven would feel like this. As he looks down and sees Kiku's weeping member, he quickly grabs hold and moves his hand along it in tune with his thrusts.

Japan's moans only intensify as Switzerland grabs his cock. It was so good! He never felt so passionate or needy before, tears forming from the pure bliss his lover was giving him. Almost cumming on the spot as the Swiss found his "sweet spot". "AAAAH-VASH!!" he let out, signalling for the other to keep pounding him in that spot.

"VASH! Ngh-VASH! VAAAAAAAASH! I-I'm gonn-"

"-I know! I'm almost there too! Let's come together!" With this, Vash goes faster and deeper with each thrust, still pumping the other roughly at equal pace.

"A-AAAHH!!" They both moan, screaming each other's names as the realease together, Kiku all over their stomachs and Vash inside Kiku.

Both lay panting deeply as the held each other in the other's warm arms. Switzerland making loving circle motions to Japan's back while Japan just snuggles closer into the warm chest, both still panting.

"I love you" is heard in the air, softly and constantly by too loving souls. Two bodies cover in sweat and cum naked under the moonlight, caressed by the cool Japanese breezes, the mist from the hot springs mixing in. Basic silence a key element to the mood.

"Kiku... I think I might've hurt my back again with that last thrust..."

"Oh? Well, how about I tend to that. In the hot springs seem like a nice place to take care of such matters. I feel rather dirty, anyway."

Switzerland simply kisses the other nation's forehead. "Sounds lovely. Here, I'll even carry you." He whispers lovingly as he quickly lifts his lover and carries him bridal style.

__________________________________________  
Oh snap! This is one of the longest chapters, (if not longest) I've ever written for a story! ^^; It was pure smut, too!_ I'm sorry about this chapter, anyway. I've never actually done a smut scene ever so... yeah. It may not be as good as some others in the world. Sorry it I wasted any of your time with this!  
Thank you all so much for the reviews!! You have no idea how much motavation they give me! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! A lot of me doesn't want this to end here since I still have a lot of ideas for scenes between th two, but I don't know. Should I stop it here and a new story? Or would you like a continuation. If I make another, I'm not sure on many plot details yet...  
*I was think of having this as a stopping point and splitting the chapter PUELY to tortue all of you and then post the second half a few hours later... I thought that would be mean, though and decided not to.  
** To be even crueler, I thought of completely ended the story right here with maybe a few extra sentences as the end. Once again, I was sure I would get a lot of angry reviews if I did either so here it is! Chapter 3 in all fullness! ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

Japan squirms in his love's arms. Finding the new position quite embarrassing, if not disrespecting, at the thought of him being carried outside, bridal style, _naked_, by a _man_ who was also _naked_ with bodily fluids smeared all over the two.

Switzerland, of course, just stops his moving him with a sneaky kiss. "Stop squirming. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I already said your body is damn sexy~!" He compliments playfully as he tries to move the Japanese's arms without dropping him to the ground.

"Hu-hush up! And don't do that, I'll fall!" Japan exclaims, wrapping his arms tightly around the blond's neck, getting as much support as he could get. He was mixed with feelings of anger and embarrassment.

Switzerland then gently places Japan in the springs smiling at how the flustered Asian seemed to become even redder when he hit the warm waters. When Japan settled in, the Swiss decided to join his and slipped in the water between his lovers legs, wrapping his arms around the other's back for a kiss.

"Ah! Pl-please stop Swi-Vash-sama!" The Asian pleas as the blond European starts tailing small pecks down his neck. Sadly, it was all in vain as Switzerland reached a nipple started to let out quite moans the other took as consent. Switzerland then bit down on the perk nub causing a small gasp. "Wh-what was that f-for?!"

"Kiku, why must you add such name leeches when you call out to me? Have we not already established a more familiar relationship than that?" An angry Swiss asks, still roughly going at the pinkening flesh.

"I...I don't understand..."

"'-_sama_'? Really Kiku. It's as bad as calling me Switzerland. I want you to express yourself and stop with the shy-polite front! No matter ho many times I tell (yell at) you to, you always ignore me! It's like you never opened up at all last night!!" The Swiss's voice was rising, it wasn't at a yelling point but more to the point anyone could tell he was upset.

"I am sorry... I-I-Wait! Wasn't your back supposed to be strained again!? How did you lift me over here in the first place!?" Japan then forgets his manners enough to yell back at Switzerland, face growing redder still.

Switzerland just laughs hard at his love's anger. _So maybe he can show emotions...?_ Trying to find the best response, the blond shrugs and goes over to kiss Japan's anger-tinted nose. "Well, I guess it healed up nicely thanks to just your sexy healing presence, yeah?"

Japan's blush starts to turns redder than a tomato, almost to a point that should Spain be here, he would think the poor country was a rare overgrown treat and try and eat the poor Asian! Of course, Switzerland was the only nation allowed to eat up the small island country...

"Y-you! Why must you be so moody! You're angry one moment but then playful the next?! I only use such terms because I do feel so close, fool! I want to know that I respect you as the first... um... lo-lover, that I've allowed in my life!" The Japanese half-yells, losing much of his force towards the end.

Switzerland was taken aback by the last comment. Or the whole statement, really. Japan had called him 'moody',let alone 'fool', and '_first lover?'_. That one was by far the most shocking. Though he was admiring and shocked by the fact the Asian was able to yell and criticize him, he was sure that the Island would have had at least a one-night stand with that stupid cat-lover Greece or something...

"S-so... last night was your first time ever doing something like that?" Vash asks curiously.

Kiku just nods with an odd expression on his face. It was a mixture of shame and sadness which Vash notices guiltily.

"I... I'm so sorry Kiku. I always thought that since you're one of the eldest countries that... I'm sorry, don't cry!" The blond pleas as he, trying to wipe someof the fallen droplets from his lover's eyes.

"St-stupid! See how m-moody you are! Now you look all worried! It-It's okay! R-really! I wanted you to be my first lover! I d-do respect you, but even more than that I love you, fool! I never did that sort of thing before so I could save myself for someone I truly love!" The Island scolds though his tears, shocking the poor Swiss.

"Oh, Kiku...!" The blond gasps. "I love you, too.. I'm sorry I'm so moody. I know it gets really annoying but I'm trying to tone it down for you. Please, let's relax again. I still need to clean you off, then when we're done, I can make some of my famous Swiss hot chocolate!" He says grabbing a cloth beside him and brushing it against his love's skin.

Kiku gasps as the cloth starts rubbing it's way over his body. "Y-you! It-it's okay... Vash. I know it's just how you are. If you didn't yell at me, I'd have never known you cared!" He explains as the cloth starts to make it's way lower and lower on his back.

Vash smirks at how sensitive the other is to such gentle touches, how he loved to see how the other's face scrunching up letting out such lovely moans. His voice, his body, his face, his heart, it was all beautiful to the European. "Kiku, if you don't stop squirming, I'll never get you clean." He whispers huskily into the Japanese's ear. "I'd feel bad since I was the one that made this part of you dirty..." The blond nation states as he circles the clothed hand around the Asian's butt, slowly moving along it's slit.

"A-ah! Don't! Don't tease me so, please!" Kiku pleas softly.

"Oh? Then what is it you want me to do, Love?" The blond asks smugly. Vash just finishes wiping away the cum from the other's area and coils the cloth to reach the Asian's front, making sure to start wiping the other's manhood with great care.

Japan can only continue with his moans as he feels Switzerland wrap the clothed hand around himself, going up and down so _slowly._ "I...Nmm! I want you to go faster! Please, Vash!"

Switzerland complies to his lover's wishes, knowing h's the only one he'd ever beg for, and starts to pump faster. Making sure to go all around, up and down-anything to hear the other cry out louder. So suddenly, though, the blond stops and dives in the warm waters, engulfing the other with his mouth instead.

"AH! V-Vash! St-stop that, you need air!" Moans the flushed island.

The Swiss continues his work in the water. Making sure to use all sort of tricks with his tongue. It was really starting to amaze and worry the Japanese how long he could stay under the warm waters doing this. Then finally, the blond manages to give one last, hard suck to the other causing him to cum in his mouth. Switzerland, of course, drank every drop before returning to the surface.

"St-stupid! How did you manage to do th-that!?" The Japanese questions, still a bit tired from his release.

"Pretty easily, actually. You're always so sensitive which the warm water just amplifies and you're really not all that big, anyway..." The blond answers honestly, earning himself a him slap from the other nation.

"Th-that's not my fault! I'm just a small island country, it's a common trait!" the Japanese mumbles childishly. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're still quite dirty, correct?" He asks smirking.

* * *

Aw, you guys! I keep getting less and less reviews! It would be okay to not get many if I never got a lot to begin with, but you guys have drastically lessened and now I'm worried that you guys are disappointed! I never wrote a smut scene before and that only got like 3 comments! I also REALLY don't like where this is going, personally. It feels so... OOCish, I hate it. I want more ideas/support/criticism coming through. It's not mandatory, but please! I'm trying really hard to make this good for you, the reader! This chapter was many just a small filler-type thing until my plots start flowing, which it flows MUCH better afterI hear back from you guys. Sorry, if you don't like it or don't like my complaints but, dang-it all let me know these things!


	5. Chapter 5

Switzerland gives his his lover a smirk in return. "Oh, yes. So very _dirty_. Won't you clean me up?" He asks, burying his head in the Asian's neck, nibbling softly.

"Oh? Well, I'd rather you not touch me so, then. I'll need to clean you up, won't I? I caused some of this mess, no?" The Island persona asks, grabbing the cloth that was used to bathe him.

Switzerland grins and back off some. "I'm all yours." He says huskily.

With this, Japan starts to give the blond the same treatment he received and slowly circled the cloth around random parts of the Swiss body. He went up and down Switzerland's back and around his chest. Japan was loving all the sweet sounds of pleasure his lover was making as he went across his body gently. The smaller male was making sure to clean every spot he came across. Or, until he hit the blond's vital regions.

"Oh, gomen nasai, Vash, but I don't believe this area's mess is my own." He apologizes, leaving the cloth in the water neaar the forming arousal.

"Wh-what-?! You don't seriously intend on leaving me hanging like this, do you?!" The flustered Swiss questions angrily.

"I am sorry, but I think I would rather see you clean yourself at this point. Besides, the substances on that certain limb didn't come out of me, love." The raven haired nation replies, ever so sweetly.

Switzerland gives the other a pleading look and grabs the cloth. "I'm really going to have to do this myself?!" He asks disbelievingly.

Japan nods with a small smirk forming on his lips, yet again. "Quite. I'm sure you've done this sort of thing before, anyway."

Switzerland simply mumbles incoherent curses and rubs the cloth around his manhood. Biting in soft whimpers as he circles himself and pumps slightly. Cleaning off some of the previous activity's filth as he did so.

Japan was not liking how his lover was holding in his sounds at all. "Why do you you hold back?" He asks in a almost fake sounding innocence. The small Asian glides in the water slowly and wraps his arms around the Swiss's neck. "C'mon, I want to _hear_ you. Just what are you thinking about when you touch yourself so fondly?" He asks sensually rubbing a leg against the blond's side.

Whatever relief Switzerland was able to give himself so far came back tenfold at seeing Japan's shameless behavior. The Swiss grabed his hard-on and pumps even more vigorously than before. "Mmmh!- Nhg! Y-you. I'm thinking about doing yo-you! About how it's your tight ass I'm inside... Aaah... and fucking so hard. You're making the cutest face as you beg for it harder. As you beg for m-more!" with this, the blond gradually umps his efforts. "A-ah! I'm s-so close!" He get out between hitched breaths.

Japan smiles as his lover begins to narrate his fantasy. It surprised the island how he, too, wasn't aroused but all his mind wanted at the moment was to tease his lover and make sure he gets pleased in the most sadistic way. "Mmm. I-it f-feels soo _good_, Vash! Pl-please! More I want more! It's almost th-there!" Japan moans out, trying to go along with the other's place in the pretend love-making.

Switzerland goes at himself harder than he's ever before. He guesses it's because of how Japan was actually here, watching it and the fact he's now seen most of the things he's always been fantasizing about. Just for the sake of it, he takes his free hand and glides it across Japan's chest. "C-come on, Kiku! Match me! I need you!" the blond cries out. He was just so close, so very close!

Japan begins to actually moan as he feels the Alp nation play with his perk nipples. "A-ah! N-no Vash! I-I'm s-so close now, too!" Japan says before letting out a long and glorious moan, as if he had truly reached his God given climax.

Now normally, since during the real thing he'd tighten a bit in his lower region as the Swiss still pumped in him, Japan decides to be kind and finally try and blow his love under the water. Japan takes a deep breath and dives in the warm waters. He quickly spots the throbbing manhood and removes the hands for his mouth. Even though Japan had never actually done this before, he imagined when Switzerland was doing it to him and sucks lightly on the head first.

Switzerland let's out a long and passionate moan as he feels the difference between the hands and mouth. Sure, it wasn't the same as the real deal, but the hot, moist cavern brought thrills within him all the same. "De-deeper, you fool!" He let's out angrily, wanting to feel more of the raven haired nation under him.

Japan couldn't make out the words very well in the water so he just saw an angry Swiss and sucked harder, taking more in him. His tongue plays with the member as he slides his up and down the shaft. He takes almost the entire organ down his throat and sucks one good, last time before the Swiss nation finally has his release. "Mh-mm!" He gags as he tries to drink all the seed, losing some stray ones to the spring water.

"Ah!" The Japanese lets out when he reaches the surface and takes a much needed breath of air. Switzerland made it seem so easy.

Switzerland smirks at his lover as he gaps for air. Both their faces had a slight pinkness to them which just made the Japanese look even more adorable to the Swiss. Switzerland smiles as he reclaims his Asian love's lips into a gentle kiss.

They both don't press it anymore then a simple touch between lovers. No tongues or lusty breaths in between.

"Aishiteruze, Vash." Japan whispers in his native language.

"Ich liebe dich. Je t'aime. Ti amo. Te iubesc." The Swiss returns... in several languages. "I love you so very, very much."

"English isn't an official Swiss language..." Japan notes playfully.

"No, but it's getting there. By the way we should get out soon. We're getting so pruney..." Switzerland adds.

Japan nods shyly and stretches out his arms. "Carry me?" he asks timidly.

Switzerland nods and grabs the Asian bridal style in his arms, a smirk clear on his face. "Of course, love. Just lead the way."

Japan snuggles himself into the Swiss's embrace and smiles. "Take me to the kitchen? You said you make hot chocolate for me, right?"

Switzerland nods his head and goes the Asian styled kitchen. He places Japan by the table as he goes over to the cabinet. "Um... Think I can get any help? I don't read kanji..." He notes a bit ashamed.

Japan nods and goes over to his culturally challenged lover. "It's right here. You'd think you'd know with all those other languages of yours..." he teases grabbing the Swiss Miss box. He begins to go get milk but notices that the answering machine had about several messages. Not knowing any better, Japan plays the first one and here's a rather familiar American voice come out.

_"Heeey! Japan! How's it going! Did you and Switzerland sleep together yet? Everyone's been asking like crazy!"_

Japan's face instantly went red at the message. "E-_everyone_?!" He says as his mouth gapes open like a fish. Switzerland joins in on the shock but has a face tinted in pink more of anger than embarrassment.

"Is _NOTHING_ private with nations?!" The Swiss yells annoyed.

With this news in the open now, both were fearful to hear the rest of the comments...

* * *

Ah! I'm sorry, guys! Like many of the "my computer got a virus" stories out there, my computer got a virus, and so, left me without one for about a week and a half and then I've been so upset by the fact I was so close to being done before the crash... starting it over was just really hard for me. Not to mention my siblings can be hawks and finding time between homework, little sleep I get, and them, It was hard to write such a chapter... I'm so sorry for this wait! It doesn't seem as great as it was before but at the moment, I'm just glad it's finally out. Oh yeah! Plot just may be around the corner guys! I'm so excited, this story's been too PWP for too long.

Anyway, please, please Review! They'll make me feel so much better! That, or you just lost The Game.


	6. The real one and plot?

Fearfully, Japan reaches his hand to the phone again and starts some for of the messages. In a way, he is truly scared of whatever sort of comments the nations would leave.

Switzerland can only look in question as he sees Japan actually planning on listening to the most likely trashy gossip mesages. Still, there is no way of putting out Japan's curiousity once someone lit the match. A match that sparked a little flame in Switzerland as well.

And so, the two nations press the playback bottom and listen to the first message. The first voice belonging to someone definitely unexpected to the blond listener.

_**First Message: Liechtenstein  
**_

_Oh, Japan! I have heard the most surprising thing! You and Big Brother are finally together! I knew you could do it! See!? There wasn't any reason to ask me all those questions after all! Just please be wary, he has a huge gunplay and bondage fetish! With him, I wouldn't even know which one of you would be on to-"_

_**Message Deleted**_

Switzerland's hand immediately attack the delete button as he began to hear his sister's last comment. Fumbling on his words, Switzerland manages to cough out, "Li... You talk to... HOW THE HELL?! When could she have ever even learn about that-that LIE!" The blond chokes out. "And I am SO the dominate one!"

Japan blushed a bit deeper as he thinks about the deleted message and turns over to Switzerland. "I... um... I am sorry, Vash. I have had... a crush on you for awhile and... I've been asking your sister for advice about you..." and upon thinking of something else to cheer up Switzerland from the shock of his sister's now known sexual knowledge Japan adds weakly, "I swear I will be a good, loyal, and submissive lover, okay?" Japan says face growing even redder.

Switzerland can only bring himself to go wide eyed at the new information. The blush was clear on his face at the discovery of Japan's mutual crush on him and the fact his sister's mind was not as innocent as she let him believe. "Y-yeah, um... I've liked you too, Kiku... St-still! You've made my sister into a _pervert_?!" he asks disbelievingly.

Japan waves his arms vigorously as he stutters on his words. "N-no! I swear! I only asked things like your favorite meals and hobbies!" Japan defends with a wide blush on his face. '_Any sex position information she told me were purely from her prior knowledge!_ _And why had she never told me about the bondage before...We must try that!_' the Asian adds to himself as a side reminder.

Switzerland could hardly think so, like an idiot, decides to play another message. Now belonging to his two annoyingly influential neighbors.

_**Next New Message: Italy**_

_Ve~ Nihon! You and Switzerland are together! Doitsu nearly choked when America told us! He said that Switzerland practically POUNCED you when you opened the door! Are you okay, Nihon? That sound painful and wha- No! Doitsu, I still wanna talk- No! Please! Ahhhhhhh! Not the cuuuuuuuuuuuuuurlllllll~_

Switzerland and Japan just stare sadly at each other as they heard the continuous sounds made from Italy and Germany on the message. Italy seemed to be yelling something about a curl and Germany not being able to get his finger out... Some sounds consisted of very voiced mewls of pleasure from Germany doing God knows what.

Both faces almost seem relived to hear the stotic German now speaking normaly.

_-*ahem* Sorry about that Japan. America never told us that at all, don't worry. Italy is just a bad player at telephone, I suppose. Please know, Japan, that it is good to see you and Japan on civil relations. We know him to be fairly... outspoken... but we support you two and that you are both very good for each other an- st-stop nagging! Yes, I'm done and no you cannot have the phone agai- su-sure! Okay, fine, I'll tell him...._

_Italy says don't go naked around Switzerland. He says he always shoots at him and he doesn't want to see a friend hurt... _

_Your allies and friends, Germany and Italy._

_**End Message. -Next new message: Turkey**_

_Oi?! Japan, what's this?! I thought all I had to do was compete with the bastard Greece for your love and companionship! The hell is this talk of you and that damn Swiss getting at iton your porch shamelessly?! God, it was supposed to be ME who held hands down as we both let out sweet moans while I pounded into yo-_

_**Messages Deleted**_

Switzerland gives a dark look towards Japan that had 'If that bastard even comes with a hundred feet of you, I'll shoot him down to resemble Swiss cheese.'

Japan sighs at the expression and pats the blond's back reassuringly. "Please, control yourself. We are still friends. I'm sure he just heard a sour rumor and is also overreacting. As I already said, do not worry, You'll be the only one to ever even be considered for doing... those things with." The Asian promises with a light kiss on a Swiss cheek.

Switzerland nods and calms down. Face now red out of a slight embarrassment, he plants a kiss on Japan's cheek as well. "I know. It was just an incredibly stupid and annoying thing to say." Switzerland defends lightly. "I guess we still have some more to hear. come on. Let's get this kill list done and written already." the brave blond says as he goes to play another message.

_**New Message: Hungary**_

_Aaaaaaaaaaah! Japan! So cuuuuute~! You should TOTALLY hook up with Vash! I tried it with Austria but it didn't work out quite right, but YOU! You two would look both cute __**AND**__ sexy together! I need to freaking KILL America right now! Why didn't he plant cameras! Please, next time you guys have sex, TAPE IT! Please, you're pretty much KNOWN for your porn!And it's just so well it's AAAAH__**! **__Please, Japan! You two are __**meant**__ for each other! It's be so HAWT!! Good luck, you two!_

Japan face-palms as he wonders why he ever started exporting his yaoi to his Hungarian friend. Blushing, he smiles at Switzerland warmly and gives a slightly more cheerful comment. "Well, it seems we are soul mates to the others... Such a nice thought... I, um, hope we are. I hope I want to be a permanent success with you." the Japanese comments with a shy sweat-drop.

Switzerland nods and ruffles up Japan's normally neat hair. "Of course. I won't let you go. Ever. I love you and you're mine now. And no complaints, either because I won't listen to them anyway. Trust me, you mean more than anything else I've ever known." the blond announces possessively reaching out to grab his lover.

Japan blushes as he hugs back. It felt nice. No real lust or passionate heat. It was just a nice, warm embrace. Japan wished that the moment would never end as he rises his feet up to lightly kiss Switzerland's cheek.

"I love you as well. Trust me, I have no desire to ever leave. I will... even try out that bondage fetish your sister said you have if you want to really feel like my owner... or, um.... the other way around....? I... ah..." the Japanese replies back losing his voice towards the end blushing.

Switzerland only smirks at his love's shyness but feels a slight blush on his face as well. The image of Japan in a tight black leather suit showing almost everything with a gun while he himself was tied to a chair and moaning for him to ride him made some unwanted blood flow down south.

Japan noticed the forming bulge but before he could offer some assistance but heard a door knock on the door. "Sorry, love." is all he says before he goes to open the door to one of his closest friends: Greece.

"Ah... I'm sorry to intrude, Kiku... I uh... got a new cat." The Greek man says, holding up a small tuxedo feline. "I wanted to know if uh... the rumor of you and Mr. Switzerland is true..."

* * *

Ah! _Voila, mes amours! _I hope you like! It took a lot longer than it should have and I'm so sorry! Blame **I am a purple crayon! **It's her fault, I swear! I just didn't feel like writing this up after making a 8,000+ word story on her last review. Hint: I will do unannounced competitions. The last one was who would type "I just lost The Game" in a review and she was the only one to put the like in. Sorry guys! On the bright side, three posts in one day and that one other story! I'm so sorry about everything! I hope it makes up at least a little!

Also, if you don't like to review, actual STORIES on these two set me off like gasoline+ a match to fire! I love seeing more of these two! I think it's a very reasonable pairing, so please jump in the writings! I don't care if you do it and post "It's because I hate all that other stupid chick's stories and we need some untainted love between these two NOT done by or inspired by her!" in the message! I just wish it was a good pairing to you guys. I hope you like how I try and spread it... *sigh* I know I'm being stupid. Sorry. Just... review, please...


	7. Chapter 7

Japan blushes deeply at his friend's question and began to stumble on a reply. "I-ah... um, Well, Heracles-kun... I d-don't seem to know exactly what the rumor is so I'd have no way of clarifying it, yes?" the poor Japanese chokes out at last.

Greece smiles at his friend as if his question's already been answered. "It is fine, friend. Your face gave it away and I knew it was true already. You and make a great couple. I am happy for you. Here, I brought this little kitty here for you as an early marriage gift just in case." Greece explains calmly as he passes the kitten over to Japan.

Meanwhile, Switzerland is left in the kitchen trying to will away his newly forming arousal. _'Damn Kiku! Just leaving me wanting more like the sneaky little Japanese he is!' _he thinks bitterly as he goes over to the sink for some cold water.

After a few gulps and passing minutes, Switzerland goes over to the door to check on Japan. "Hey, Kiku, who is at the doo...?" He asked with the question dying in his throat. _'The hell is Greece doing here?! He's nowhere near Japan! And why the Hell does Kiku look so damn happy?!' _The Swiss thinks like the a poor jealous lover.

Switzerland walks over to Japan and wraps an arm possessively around the small nation's waist. "Good morning, Greece. What brings you here?" The Swiss says politely, yet hostilely. "We weren't doing anything special, anything important call you out?"

Greece smiles at Switzerland and nods. "Yes, I came to wish you and Japan my support in person and hope the other nations haven't already drovve you crazy." he explains merrily. "You two are good for each other and I brought an early wedding gift. It's always good to learn how to take care of things together so I thought this little kitten might be a good idea. You've not been together long, right? It's important for couples to learn each other's ways and habits before getting intimate so they can make each other feel maximum pleasure and-"

"St-stop talking! We get it! Look, uh..." Switzerland pauses looking for the right words, "Thank you for your time and support. Kiku's lucky to have good friends but really! We aren't getting married! That never even occurred to us yet!" the Swiss defend waving an arms in the air passionately.

Japan looks shocked at Switzerland's confession. It hurt to think that his lover was so opposed to them getting married. "S-so... You've had no intent on ever marrying me, then? Am I only to be loved as you take me or a fuck buddy?!" The island questions angrily.

Switzerland face-palmed at his words and shook his head. "N-neither! Kiku, you know I love you! I said I never thought about it '_yet'_! I want to be with you, but I wouldn't know how with you. Come on, Kiku! You NEVER do what you want! I thought if I even tried to push that topic on you, you would freak out on me and not see me anymore..." Switzerland explains best he could, though probably failing.

Japan blushes at Switzerland's words and can't help but see the logic in them. "I... that's not fair! You know I love you, regardless! I would want to spend eternity with you! Even if I'm shy I'd have said yes in a heartbeat! ... I already did things with you I wouldn't dream of with anyone else in the thousands of years I've existed!" Japan didn't really know what to say. The poor Japanese's voice was cracking on yelling.

Switzerland turns away fom Japan and blushes. If Switzerland took that the way he thinks he should... "So... Does this mean... Japan, Kiku Honda, will... you marry me?" Switzerland's face went blood red at the unorthodox proposal. He scratches his head embarrassed looking at Japan hopefully.

All of Japan's thought processes shut down as he stands red-faced and mouth open to Switzerland.

Greece smirks knowingly as Japan's mouth hangs open like a fish and the red face. "He says yes of course! You two need to get married! It'll be the perfect union!" the normally sleeping nation interupts happily.

Japan snaps out of his daze and nods vigorously. "Of course! I...! I love you so much!" the Japanese responses while tackling his new Swiss fiance. "Yes, I do!"

Switzerland smiles warmly at the uncharacteristic embrace. "Then I promise to stay with you for that eternity. I will make you happy, Kiku. I love you."

Greece smiles as he coughs, trying to break up the scene before it got to heavy. "Am I to take it you've already gone all the way? How sweet! You two must truly love each other." the Greek teases as he pets Japan's hair. "I can't wait. Will Japan be the one wearing a dress?" He asks sincerely to the couple.

Now both of the normally shy nations go red as Switzerland coughs out a weak "O-of course! I'm the man here, damn it!" and squeezes Japan closer.

Japan stares at his friend a bit shamefully and gives a timid smile. "Y-yes, Greece. We've done... that... So, uh, Well, I don't know. Why am I to wear a dress?! Can't we both wear traditional male clothing?!" he pleads with his friend hopefully.

Greece shakes his head as he smiles wider. "No, I can't imagine that being very cute at all. Come now, I'm sure Switzerland would have fun ravishing it off your body after the wedding, right?"

At this last comment Switzerland throws a small bullet in his pocket at Greece's head and turns away. "Sh-shut it! I have some self control, you know! Why are you even here, again?!"

"As I said before, I'm here to deliver an early wedding gift. If you do not want me here, I'm fine with leaving. Just be sure to take good care of the little kitten and give it a cute name. Also, check the color, I have another present for you there..." the brunet comments kindly as he begins to turn away.

Before he starts to walk down the path to leave Japan''s home he commands a calm "Be sure to tell me the details later, Kiku. I want to help you. Also, if you see that bastard Turkey, be sure to lie and not invite him." he finishes darkly, leaving the two lovers in wonder.

Japan is the first to break the silence as he sighs. "Greece-chan... You are always such a good friend. Vash, do you think he can be our best man? Please?" Japan asks with a cute face.

Switzerland only growls a bit and sighs as well. "Sure, just be sure that bastard doesn't give us anymore 'gifts', okay. What the hell are we supposed to name this thing anyway?!" Switzerland complains as the the small kitten began to claw the blond's arm.

"Well, first, it's not a thing. It's a cute little girl kitty. I think we should name her... Toyota? How about it, love? Isn't she cute?" Japan answers sweetly.

Switzerland gives an odd look at the very questionable name but nods and agrees anyway. It's not like disagreeing with Japan was exactly the best idea. The nation could be very harsh, he thinks recalling the hot spring incident where Japan just left him hanging. "I guess so... Anyway, we should probably check the color, right?"

Japan nods his head and smiles at Switzerland. "She's so cute, though! Look at how she goes crazy when I tickle her stomach! I like her a lot. I need to tell Greece-chan there's no need for another gift." he tells his Swiss lover.

Switzerland face-palmes as he sees Japan getting high on playing with the new kitten. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just see what th colar has, okay?"

Japan sighs and removes the collar gently to find two small rings fall out. "Th-they're wedding rings...I can't believe Greece-chan got us these...! We must send them back!"

Switzerland felt less eager picking them up and examining them carefully. "They're beautiful. I can't believe it..." the blond says playing with the more feminine looking one.

Going down on one knee, Switzerland takes Japans hands and stares up at him. "Please, Kiku, let me ask this right. Will you agree to be my wife as well as my eternal lover and soul?"

Japan's mind fails again as he stares at the Swiss in front of him proposing in one od the most cliche of ways. "Y-yes! I already told you! A thousand times yes! I love you!" he replies as Switzerland slips the ring on Japan's finger.

"It looks lovely on you. I do need to repay Greece for this. I've never felt more complete." Switzerland says with a wide smile, hand and hand with Kiku as the share their first kiss as a real engaged couple.

* * *

Did you guys not realize I posted up the real chapter six? I did awhile ago and nothing happened... Made me so sad! *insert real and/or fake tears* Anyway, I guess here's chapter seven. The story will probably be ending soon. I'm glad, too. I'm really ashamed of this. I just... I don't know. I feel like I'm doing it wrong and I'm sorry if I really am and I'm wasting your time! Also, I named my favorite flash drive Toyota. There's a story behind the choice but for hee I thought it was funny with Japan's last name Honda! XP

Review if you may, please! -Also, one of my new favorite sayings is, "Le joueur ne touche pas l'allemand avec ses mains!"


	8. Chapter 8

The two lovers break the kiss and smile kindly at each other. Switzerland wanting to go further but stops by a small Japanese finger on his lips.

Japan gives Switzerland a innocent smile with an under layer of amusement seeing the look of protest the Swiss was giving him. It is true that Japan wants the blond but he also wants to not make their first act as an engaged couple more sex.

"Come on, Vash. Do not make me do that yet. I will have you know I am still sore from the... last time! And you've not made me any hot chocolate, either!" the Japanese comments still craving the sweet, hot liquid.

The Swiss man begins smiling at his lover's not-so-implied order and takes the smaller's hand back into the kitchen. "Fine, fine. But you better have more Swiss Miss here or I'm going to be so ticked..." The Swiss warns looking back into the Japanese's cupboard when he looks to see the box taken out before is empty.

To Japan's luck, the only brand he ever buys is Swiss Miss in large supply when he sees a sale. Smiling, the Swiss finds an almost empty box stuck in the front. Japan had to admit it is some-what hard and expensive to buy the cocoa in his closed-off markets but never spares the effort needed to obtain it. It is just so good- like everything Switzerland does! (Not to mention it always put the image of Switzerland in a dress every time he sees it...)

Switzerland takes the opened box out with some pride seeing the usage Japan has given it. "If you want, I can try to give you the fresher stuff from my house from now on. Really, how much of this do you drink, though?" Switzerland offers a bit surprised at his lover's fetish.

Japan mentally tackles Switzerland for the offer but keeps his level mind. "Will it cost me anything?" The Japanese nation asks trying to suppress a smirk.

Switzerland ponders the question and nods his head deviously. "But of course. One kiss per pack!"

Japan covers his mouth in fake glee. "That small a price? I would have offered quite a lot more for it, you know..." the Japanese says with a wink.

Switzerland frowns at the missed offer and sat on Japan's lap. "Aw... Kiku... Can I take that offer now?" the blond pleas twirling some of Japan's hair.

The shy Asian nation turns away and shoves off the larger male weakly. "B-baka! None of that until you make me something to drink!" Japan replies hastily.

Switzerland smirks and waves his hands as he gets off his lovers lap to walk over to the counter. "Fine, fine." he mumbles slightly flustered. "As I make it do you want to talk? About a wedding for us or something...?" The Swiss asks unsure pouring some cocoa powder into two cups.

Japan nods slowly and thinks about the ring on his finger. "Yes, that sounds nice. Um... Would a private wedding be okay? Just something a few can see? I know America has good places for those sorts of things..." Japan asks while Switzerland continues mixing.

Switzerland smiles as he stirs up the mix. "Sure, that sounds perfect. It's not as if I know or like that many countries anyway... Still, I think I'd like my sister to be there. I don't know... Maybe it would be nice to rub it in that damn Austrian's face that I get the cutest and sweetest nation in the world while gets a gay-crazed, divorced Hungarian and cocky Prussian for company..." Switzerland adds to the list aloud with a smirk at the image of Austria's reaction.

Japan shoves his lover lightly and looks at the cocoa. "Sh-shush! We are not inviting people just for you to brag! I think I have a bit more people to invite anyway, so... Greece must come and I'd like to have America host it- and deny it if you want but he is partly responsible for us getting this far in our relationship as well so he is coming- Uh... And I'd like to see Italy and Germany there... Please?" Japan pleas sweetly to his stubborn Swiss lover.

The Swiss couldn't turn away Japan's cute, pouted lips so reluctantly agrees to Japan's request. "Grr...Fine, but Italy BETTER not go streaking or I'm sending a beer deprived Germany after him! And as for America... That gossiper may have helped-kinda- but he still has to be on good behavior! -Like no blabbing! As for Greece... I guess he's fine... You need better people to hang out with, Kiku. Most of those nations are loud, and rude, and annoying, and strea-"

"And some are violent, angry, emotional, envious, -not to mention stalkers,- but also sweet, cute, protective, and great in a hot spring... But yes, I see what you mean. I do need to hang out with others and completely drop all the few worldly ties I have now. Actually, Austria seems like just the man for me! Polite, handsome and good with money, as well!" Japan interrupts with a sneaky grin.

The blond nation takes the hint and grabs Japan closely. "No freaking way. He's the LAST person you can joke like that with! You know I'm perfect for you..." he whispers in Japan's ear. "I can make you say all the things you think and make you feel everything you like..." The blond adds slipping a hand in his lover's shirt.

Reflexes take over and Japan pushes away the wandering arms with a flush face. "Stop it! I said not right now! We are going to drink and plan, understood." Japan more commands than asks.

Switzerland huffs out but sits beside Japan obediently. "So... when are we doing this?"

Japan smiles and looks away thinking about the answer. "Well... America has an entire city that does quick marriages and all sort or odd things so maybe... in a few days? It all depends on how soon everyone can confirm the invites but imagine in no more than three days? I... am sorry. I just want us together soon. If our markets can open up more to you as a combined economy, I can buy my sweets from you much more quickly and easily..." Japan explains giving his lover a sheepish grin and sipping at his drink.

Switzerland nods and takes Japan onto his lap for a sweet tasting kiss. "You have the worst sweet tooth, you know that?" The Swiss teases sweetly drinking some of Japan's hot chocolate since he finished his own while the other was talking. "And I swear you can have all the cocoa you can handle, alright? And I guess we should go call America for permission, right?" Switzerland asks hoping to distract Japan from his now empty cup.

Japan nods and flicks Switzerland's nose for drinking his cocoa. "You OWE me some now, dear. I wanted that, too! And by 'we' you mean 'me' since I expect you to just yell at America if we did it together!" Japan points out getting up towards the phone. Japan sees some voice-mails still on but erases them quickly scared of the messages.

Japan quickly dials his friend's number and sighs at the long ringing he receives before hearing the American's voice.

''HEY! Kiku, 'sup? You never call! Whatcha need? I thought you'd be keeping our Swiss boy 'busy', need some sex supplies? I mean, your country already has like EVERY kinky stuff imaginable so it can't be that... -Oh! Are you getting married! Japan, you dog! So soon? You only just met! I knew you two were made fo-''

"Yes. How you could guess so easily escapes me but... yes. Switzerland and I want to be married soon and we want to do at your house... Think you know any quick places? Such as the odd city with a name that seems somewhat of Spanish origin?" Japan asks hopefully to his chipper sounding friend.

"HUH! Seriously, dude! You are SO not the type to be so spontaneous! I mean, yeah, I could totally reserve something for you in Vegas or something but... Man, when do you in want it? It's like what? July ninth? It gets hot around here around this time of year... When do you want me to set it up?" America asks a bit surprised, wondering if the closed off nation really planned on a soon date.

Japan smiles at his ditsy friend. Japan also sees a certain Swiss blond poking his head in to try and sneak in the conversation before he shoos him away.

"No, Al-chan. It's the eighth. And plan the date for... Let's see... the eleventh? Seven-eleven? Sounds lucky, I suppose. Mind setting the wedding then?" Japan asks happy with the date.

America turns to the phone with a fish-like expression on the other end. Japan, the most rational, quiet, planned out country he could think of is getting married! Part of the blond thought of trying to talk his friend into waiting but another, stronger part said no. If Japan wants to marry, then America knew he could trust Japan's reasoning and quickly agrees to his friend's request.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaan, Kiku! Of course! I thought I'd never see the day you- or SWITZERLAND, for that matter- to ever actually marry-especially with each other!- but yeah! I'll get on it right away! Also, I'm inviting myself and baking the cake! No complaining!" America swears over the phone hanging up before any objections come from the other end.

Even though Japan worries about the wedding and cake, he smiles to himself victoriously before turning back to his lover. "America says he'll set it up the eleventh and he'll make the cake... We can plan the rest later, right? I want to go to bed... Carry me?" Japan asks sweetly to Switzerland with a devious smirk.

Switzerland gives an objecting look turning to reject his lover's request until he notices the smirk and silently understands. "Heh, sure thing. 'Bed' sounds perfect..." he murmurs out sensually while lifting Japan up bridal-style to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N!-it's ranting so if you do not want to read, just know I am sorry!  
I'm SO sorry! Okay, so it's been, what? Almost a month? Over a month by the time some of you read this? I AM SO SORRY! You all were WONDERFUL last chapter with reviews, too! I just... It's a filler chapter, you know? I really dreaded the thought A LOT. It's actually the longest chapter yet for this story (as ashamed I am to admit that... -Does it make up for the wait?) and I really just didn't know what to do with it. It felt slow. And in all honestly, I didn't feel like adding the smut at the end! Okay? They go up to Japan's bedroom and y'all can figure out what they do! I didn't start to write this until a bit over two weeks after the last update and even then the next day my grandpa died and I skipped to days of school with test and quizzes in every class, homework, and God knows I had an AWARD ceremony I don't know how I got into!

So yeah, Make-up work was a &#$%! I didn't get home from my grandma's house until Sunday night at like 9 with 5 hours of homework and I get up at 4 even though my mother was kind enough to take me to school I still had homework to do! Ugh! And even then, I wanted to go home and work on this garbage for you all but I passed out! I feel so bad about that! And TUESDAY! Worse. Day. EVER! I LOST TOYOTA! I NEVER lose my flash-drive! It's like my most special possession I own! It's pretty, I named it, I use it as a necklace, heck, there's CONSENSUAL RAPE on here! It also had 63% of this chapter on it and I was NOT in the mood to start over! I found it Thursday... Thursday was a good day...? I guess it was... I'm just so sorry about everything. I rant and yeah... don't care about me. Ignore me! All I need is a review... For any Nazis out there I tried to catch all my spelling errors and tenses but... I suck. (It should be obvious by now I don't have Word or spellchecker, huh?)

Also, no one translated my French in the last chapter? How lame. I so wanted to reward the person who did, too. It means "The player does not touch the German with his hands!" but then I put in a translator and it said "The player does not hit the German with his hands!" I was so mad at it! So yeah, no challenge this week. Just a side fact that the Eleventh of July is my birthday... Aren't I sneaky making it my second favorite couples wedding date! XP

~Reviews are more loved than the love between an Arabic woman and a Jewish man. (and they LOVED each other! It was so cute!)


	9. In which we keep approaching the end!

...~Some _x _amount of time after Japan calls America, Greece, Germany, and Italy for invitations~...

America grinned as he looked through his phone's contacts mischievously. He had already called Greece up and asked if the other male knew of Japan's wedding and, as he thought, was going to attend. America's grin turned to a wide smirk as he also called Italy and Germany so the four could plan the wedding bigger and more 'fucking awesome', to quote America, than any of the nations have ever seen!

Germany seemed very disagreeing to the idea of taking over his friend and neighbor's but with some minor 'Veeee~ Please, Luddy?' from Italy the German reluctantly decided to help plan.

"And what exactly will we do? You have a plan, America?" Germany asked almost worried more if America did have something in mind and not just blowing some steam for everyone else to think of something.

"Huh? Oh, YEAH! It'll be perfect! First, we need to invite more people. Seriously, if Kiku or Swissy didn't want to have more, then clearly they shouldn't have told me so many days in advance. Plus, Hungary would kill them if she found out she wasn't invited, it's for their safety, really!" The hyper blond explained almost reasonably. He had gotten a small nod from Greece and a goofy smile from Italy and Germany gave a curt nod.

"Second, we need to pimp the place out! I talked to Yao and Mattie, they said we can bake a huge cake which-speaking of which-what flavor should it be? I thought chocolate with some cherries around it since Kiku's crazy sweet-tooth and Swissy's exports/the cherries are awesomeness. We should get some really cool, romantic lighting for the wedding. The after party can be crazy, but I think we should make a romantic feel when they get married. Maybe put up some lilies and roses. Or whatever nice-looking flowers that will go with their dress. Which... Wait... Do either one of you know about what they're going to be wearing?" America asked curiously not knowing who would anymore.

At this Greece spoke with a soft smile. "Switzerland is the one who wears the pants in the relationship, or... as much as a man can nowadays... Point is Kiku is clearly the wife, from what I saw when they got engaged. Still... in the matter of dresses..." the Greek trailed off to think a bit more about the situation.

Italy was next to speak raising his hand in the air as the idea hit him. "I know! Mr. Vash and Kiku would both! Kiku always looks at Mr. Vash like a love-struck school girl when he's at my house! I think I asked what he was staring at and he always said he was daydreaming but I know he just loves to think about Mr. Vash in a dress! And Kiku's always blushing so I think a very light red to pink color should be on him. I've seen Mr. Vash in light blue clothes before, so I think getting Mr. Vash a matching light blue dress or siut would look so pretty! It'd look very nice, ve~!" Italy finished proud of his idea.

Germany looked questionably at the nations around him and sighed. "Is it wise to do these things without Japan and Switzerland's knowledge? I'm very close to both parties and I can't imagine either very pleased with the thought of such ... over the top plans you all are making. Further more, how would you all make the two wear the outfits, anyway?" the German questioned wisely.

Greece let an all knowing smile grace his lips and looked over at Germany. "Sabotage, of course. My people are known for being able to trick others so I think I have a plan." the eldest nation started out. "Italy's people are known for the very fine style of clothing they produce so in the 90% likelihood

the two turn to Italy for help, we can easily say he mixed up the orders and have them wear the dresses at the last minute. It wouldn't be unbelievable since..." Greece trailed of with everyone in he room understanding as he turned his gaze to the Italian across the room making odd 've' noises to himself.

America cleared his throat and flashed a heroic grin at this fellow nations. "Alright! So operation 'Make our Swiss/Sushi Wedding kick-butt is underway'! All we have left is food-food in which France can make something fancy, boring stuff from Japan and Switzerland and we're good! I have the invite list in mind so I guess everything's been covered and meeting adjourned!" America ended making playful 'shooing' motions to the door. A lot was to be done in only two days...

...~Nowish~...

Switzerland wakes first and smiles feeling Japan's soft skin blending with his so sweetly. If waking up in the morning would feel this satisfactory, life as a married man/nation looks really appealing right about now. With those thoughts in mind, the Swiss scoots closer to his fiancee and places a gentle kiss on the Japanese forehead. The two lover's slept in until 12:30 after their first... 'rough night engadged' it seems feels like the two needed to wake up and plan some more.

"Kiku... What are you doing sleeping in so late? C'mon~ Show me that fiery Japanese work ethic." The Swiss cooes into Japan's ear. Japan respondes with a light swatting arm motion that only causes the blond to smile more, he really hadn't expect the Japanese to be so wiped out from only four rounds.

The Swiss sees that the pride chip didn't work and smiled at his next idea. "_Kiku~" _Switzerland practically sang so sweetly into Japan's ears, "Toyota's hungry and dying. If you don't get up soon and feed everyone, poor kitty'll _die _from such horrid ownership." Though Japan wasn't exactly jumping out of bed, he was stirring a lot more and prepping himself to get up.

Switzerland continues to whisper into Japan's ears and rub lightly on the frail arms before Japan finally gives up and wraps his arms around the blond's neck. "Mmmnyah~ C-cawwy meh downstaiws, Vash? Pwease? Meh k-kitty needs mama~" Japan pleads semi-knowing the Swiss can't turn down his cute sleepy face.

The poor blond feels as if he has no choice with the arms around him nearly choking him by pulling on him to be lifted so much.

Switzerland complies with Japan's demand out of the guilt he caused his sweet Japanese lover such exhaustion and the fact the blond very much enjoys the feel of the Japanese body in his arms so peacefully. A wide grin sreads itself over Switzerland face and he opens the bedroom door with his feet and carries Japan all the way down to the kitchen with him only bumping into a small corner once.

Switzerland sets Japan in his now to be considered 'usual seat' and goes to the refrigorator to make some breakfast for the two. A lot of the food mainly included some form of rice or eggs or breads. The Swiss gives off a mental sigh but takes out the food anyway. "Looks like only one option for breakfast... Kiku, we need to set you up with more diverse eating..." the Swiss comments beginning to cook.

The two eat peacefully and just sit in the small kitchen table talking about the wedding plans and other nothings. Sure enough, the two agree to ask Italy make to make the suits and get up to ask the Italian brothers to try and get the clothes done.

Once more, Japan does the talking as Switzerland watches and listens to his lover request for the last minute help. Italy tells them it's not a problem and that he was somewhat expected of the two. This catches the Japanese friend off-guard remembering how very little the air-head type Italian is with thinking ahead and expecting such things but pushes the doubt away and smiles thankfully into the phone.

Germany suddenly begins speaking and asks Japan and Switzerland if they _really _want Italy of all nations to handle their clothes and Japan only politely confirms his request. Germany sighs over the phone and passes it back over to Italy. He tried, really he , the two lovers are just meant to wear the dresses then...

Italy smiles his usual thoughtless smile as he and Japan talk of the measurements to colors to designs. The two finish their business, give friendly goodbyes and hang up to their waiting blond lovers happy with the results.

Switzerland is slightly surprised that the phone call ended so soon and only has one question stuck in his mind:

"How the hell were you able to give out my exact measurements?"

Japan smirks and leans over to Switzerland once more with a devilish glint in his eys. "Come now, Swissy~ After all that touching and holding we did so often, you expect me not to be able to figure them out? Still, I did half expect to be off an inch or two... Oh well..." Japan trails off mischievously "I suppose it's just nice to know how perfectly made your body is. It really is wonderful, Vash." the island nation comments sliding his hands down and tiptoeing to his Swiss's lips.

Switzerland smiles proudly at the compliment and kisses said complimenter firmly on the lips. He turns his head and sighs at what he sees that kills his lusty mood. "Something tells me we really should go read Toyota... He hasn't blinked or looked away from us for minutes..." the Swiss comments going to the fringe and finding some almost spoiling fish for the cat. The cat was so weird, in both personality and name...

Japan giggles cutely at how the kitten is playing with the fish back and forth in an almost dance-like manner. "Heracles is so nice. My little kitty is just adorable~ Look, Vash, it's dancing with his food!" Japan points out admiring the show before him. "I hope we don't dance that way when we get married, though..." Japan adds with another sweet smile.

Switzerland goes wide eyed at Japan harmless prayer and flushes slightly. "Wh-what do you mean? A dance?" the Swiss asks fearfully.

Japan tears his attention away from his kitten not really catching the question. "Hm? Dance? Um, yes, I thought it was a common tradition at marriages of western cultures? I thought it... would be nice for us to... you understand, yes? To just glide across the floor... in each other's arms, smiling sweetly at each other and kissing softly at the end unable to contain our love in an... innocent embrace... Uh... Would that be too idealistic of me?" the Japanese questions a bit disappointed.

Switzerland frowns and turns away ashamed to look at his sweetly naive lover. "I guess not... If you can get over the fact I have two left feet, that is. I... honestly, really can't dance, Kiku. Sorry..."

Japan remains emotionless for a few seconds but then breaks into an understanding smile. "It is alright, Vash. If you would let me, I can teach you, I am sure!" Japan promises sweetly.

For some odd reason the Swiss agrees to the help and nods. Japan was graceful enough so why not? "Fine... but I still want _my _breakfast!"

The two smile and go to work on their most important meal of the day with now usual playfulness, some sexual harassment from both sides, and food left over for the cat. The is more talking about the political aspect of their engagement and if anymore guests are needed/wanted. Both decide against the idea fearful about what the other nations would do at such an event.

The Swiss sighs as Japan beams finishing putting away the food and dishes. "I take it we should teach you, yes? Come to the back, it feels a bit nicer out there..." Japan orders leading Switzerland to his yard.

Switzerland follows reluctantly but meets Japan in the yard already playing some music. "I really have to do this? Don't we have better things to do?" the Swiss asks in a last attempt to get out of the lessons.

"No. What if we have to go somewhere formal or you really like it and want to dance more often? Please, it is a good thing to know... Now, take my hand, then put your other one on my shoulder and..." Japan trails off, slowly trying to lead the two into the dance.

Within about 15 minutes Switzerland steps on Japan's feet about eight times and even tripped once. The Japanese was tempted to give up but refused when the Swiss showed more improvement after about 30 minutes. Within an hour the two were dancing gracefully in the crisp Japanese mountain air along with the music playing in the background. The two were so focused on each other and the mood Japan feels a sudden feeling of need hit him and leans up to Switzerland's lips before Switzerland gives a knowing grin and pushes a finger over the Japanese's lips.

"You've been teaching me the girl part... haven't you?"

Japan shys back down and feels his face go red. "I... Um, well... I suppose it is the female part but you looked so nice and-"

Switzerland cuts off the rant with his lips and pulls away from Japan's tomato face with a smirk. "You realize we're going to start all over, right?"

Japan nods and turns away. "Yes, sir..."

With that, the two begin to dance all over again, this time Japan having to play the woman's role and messing up, much to the Swiss's amusement.

"I can't wait to dance now, Kiku, thanks." the blond teases sweetly with a kiss. "I love you so much. When we do get married, it will be the happiest day of my life, and then I know even better will come..."

"Please stop teasing me, Vash. I love you, too. And I share the sentiment... I just want to top once and awhile, okay?" the Asian confirms with very little expectations.

Switzerland smirks once more and lifts Japan up bridal style back to the bedroom. "Well if that's the case, I guess I need to teach you that role_ very _carefully, huh?" the Swiss explains kissing on Japan's neck. "First key is endurence. Last two rounds with me on top, and we'll see if you have what it takes, okay?"

Japan nods lustfully as he let's his lover touch him as he wants for the unknown time in the last two days. All would be worth it once he gets on top...

* * *

So... anyone like my save? I hate this story so much... I really do. Here I was all happy after the first scene with America and then..."CRAP!", you know? I wrote it all in past tense! XO Then I remembered it's present tense and I LOATHE present tense! So... yeah... Then I ust decided to keep add the 'Sometime ago but after blah blah' and then 'now' hoping I would be forgiven... ^^;

It's also a longer chapter. Sorry about the wait... I've been working on smutty one-shots. There's no smut here since I'm saving that for the last chapter with bondage. I'm excited, I guess, I've been REALLY wanting to try out some of that! XO I'll also try to post around the 11th since it IS the wedding day, if not around then since that's my birthday and I do want to actually DO something, ya know? Still, I'm excited! I have chapter 5 of Reps in my mind! I can't wait to finish this garbage and start working son some other things! I love how chapter five's going to go down, and to those of you who read it (better be all of y'all) no, I haven't even started chapter 4... But I am starting the Russia/Canada/America threesome I promised! It will take awhile but it's a sentence in... I love threesomes so much...

ANYWAY! Sorry, I'm just a lame pervert with no life hoping, praying, that one day my kind readers will pity me with their graceful reviews~

And for anyone who noticed the absence of, yes, I forgot Toyota the cat in the last chapter. Can anyone PLEASE tell what it's gender is! I have no memory of deciding that ^^; Please?


	10. Master at Long WaitsANsLies is back!

Hey there... BLAME AKUONI! I swear I started this on the 8th or something but... I... kinda lost interest. I am so sorry! B-but aku showed me the wonders of the kink meme on LJ and... I was hooked. I tried so hard to find something on them and I just got so sad. I'm sick of this pairing, you know? Not in itself, but _making_ it without finding others are doing some as well. Heck, on dA, type in 'switzerland japan' and the first pic on there was in requst for me after I freaking BEGGED! And somehow even my crappiness made it to the first page. Though I am happy since that was my old icon and my new one... well, it's still way in the back... ANYWAY, still, I drew some for you all and found a Greece/Switzerland/Japan fic and stuff which will me included in the end but... I'm getting really annoyed. I even had about 2-4 people say they would make some as a birthday gift but not one is done. And... yeah. Even though it took awhile, last chappie reviews were so low and I don't know. I just stopped wanting to write but I swear everything will get done eventually, okay? Once again, I am really sorry!

* * *

"Kiku, you ready? If we miss our flight, there's a high chance we'll be late to our own wedding." Switzerland calls buttoning the last part of the shirt Japan gave him to wear while he didn't really have any of his own clothes over at the current.

"A-almost!" Japan responds grabbing his suitcase and heading to where his blond lover was waiting.

The Swiss smiles and nods as he reaches for his fiance's hand. "Now?" he asks with a small sparkle in his eyes.

Japan only brings himself to nod as his reply as he leans up to peck soon-to-be-husband. With their hands sweetly filled with the other's the two make their way to the airport, dreading the hectic building and long plane ride.

Switzerland is nearly arrested within the first eight minutes trying to go through security before Japan finally being able to convince the guards of their identities and Japan giving Switzerland a long scolding about bringing so many guns with him to an _airport_ of all places.

After a few minutes of scolding, they make their way into waiting room for their plane to arrive. Sadly, they tried to keep a lower profile now and not doing anything appearing more than 'friendly', not only to avoid the disapproving looks of homosexuality, but the squealing and oogling many more people would give at the 'kawaii' couple. The thought of random teenage girlss coming up to them and asking for a picture of them kissing or something almost makes Japan laugh out picturing Switzerland's reaction.

Even on (mandatory) good behavior, Switzerland receives many looks for his looks being one of only two people clear;y not from the nation. Even then, everyone could tell his lover was far more attractive with his shiny blond locks so soft to touch but appearing spiky. His deep green eyes graced by reddening cheeks. A firm body and perfect figure, Japan starts to get upset at any of the admiring girls in the corner across from their seats and scoots closer.

The blond notices the new closeness but before he could act on his instinct to claim Japan, the plane arrives and the Asian stands quickly and grabs his hands to rush inside.

The plane ride feels longer than usual to Japan on his way to America's home as only a hour passes with him already craving his lover. The wedding is still only the next day, but never in his life could Japan recall a time he feels more impatient.

The feeling is very much mutual as the two attempt to sleep for the rest of the flight or even play some card games to beat the boredom of waiting.

Once they finally arrive, an obnoxious voice manages to break through the crowd and call out to them. Apparently America already has a car ready followed by Greece and Liechtenstein as a welcoming party for the two.

"Brother! I am so happy for you! And Japan, please be wary of him, he gets too emotional sometimes, I think. Still, I am so very happy for you two! You make the perfect pair! Oh!" the short nation exclaimed giving both males a loving hug.

America coughed loudly and beamed at the scene. "Man, I can't see it all! You sure you ain't lying, Liecht? I mean, SERIOUSLY, Kiku! I can't believe it! It's so amazing! I'm really happy for you two but anyway, we have things to do and the Italian brothers are screaming their heads, or at least Romano, off wanting to make sure the dr-clothes fit right! We shouldn't keep them waiting much longer, plus, I had an extra large cola and I seriously don't want to piss in airport bathrooms. C'mooooooooon!" the hyped up American pleads already walking heading towards the door.

Greece mumbles a quick 'congratulations' before leading everyone back to America and his truck.

"Just throw your stuff in the back, okay? There's a lot of room in here so don't worry, I made sure to bring one with a back-seat." the dirty blond states unlocking the doors for everyone to get in. America was the driver while Greece took shotgun, Switzerland and Japan in the back-seat window spots with Liechtenstein taking the middle due to her brother's insistence that it's the proven safest part and that with America driving, she needed to be in the middle.

Japan smiles at the way Switzerland is so protective of his sister. He looks so cute getting all flustered over making sure she's okay, not minding at all the space between them seeing how America tends to break every speed limit, speed through red lights, stop signs, and every sort of common driving barrier to arrive at the hotel he booked for them.

Everyone gets out so dizzy and wobbly, when Switzerland tries to shoot at the reckless American he actually misses and hits the side-view mirror instead.

"HEY! I'm still paying this off! This is my baby, asshole! I thought ya'd want to be here as soon as possible!"

"I WOULD LIKE TO ALSO BE IN ONE PIECE WHEN I GET HERE, BASTARD! WHAT IF SOMEONE GOT HURT!"

The two continue to argue until Japan interrupts and drags the Swiss by the ear inside. "St-stop making a scene and come in!" he orders blushing.

America laughs a little and smirks. "Switzerland is so whipped...!" he jokes leading the other dizzy nations back inside.

...~...

"THE HELL IS THIS!" Switzerland screams pointing at the item in question angrily.

"Well, we thought about it, and we thought blue is more your color and Japan should have red, ve? We're sorry, please don't hurt us!" the younger Italian pleads trying to hide behind the older.

"Wh-what are you doing, bastard! Don't hide behind me, stupid! I didn't want to do this in the first place!"

"V-Vash... Please, d-do not shoot them! I-I am sure they did not know any better, they are... the Italian brothers after all. It was bound to happen. And I think the dresses... look very nice... so... very... nice..." Japan inputs darkly to his lover trying to figure out how his plans steered so far.

"Damn it, Kiku! Don't just defend them! Who would REALLY think making us wear dresses would be a good idea? Can't we just rent something!" Switzerland protests angrily.

Japan sighs and grabs his finished looking gown slowly before shooing everyone out. "It starts in barely four hours, we do not have much time to complain, get ready, okay? A-and get out! It is bad luck if the husband sees the bride in the wedding dress so... Out!" The Japanese commands pointing to the door.

"B-but then wouldn't I need help with my dress? And... damn it I hate you two." Switzerland states glaring at the fearful Italians.

"W-well, more guest should arriving soon. I think Poland said he made it and some others can help you out, France and we can help Japan for now. Germany can lead you to your changing room, he's right outside..." Italy suggests next to Japan.

"THAT PERVERT IS COMING? No way in HELL is he helping Kiku dress! Did you just screw around and invite all the damn nations in the world!"

"Hey, don't ask us. America was the one who called up everyone, damn cheese bastard! Now if you can't hear, I think a certain someone asked you to leave!" Romano defends shoving Switzerland his dress and out the door.

"I am going to kill America..." he murmurs noticing Germany and shrugging. "Can you lead the way?"

"Ja, and about the wedding..." Germany scratched his head guiltily, "try to just think about the afterwards, America did try to only invite the more approving nations. Everyone here is here to support you two. I think you and Japan will have a long and thriving union together, congratulations."

"Yeah, yeah, I've been hearing that type of thing a lot lately, thanks..."

The German nodded as he turned to lead the Swiss to his preparation room.

In it, Switzerland already sees a certain Austrian and Prussian in the room fussing about something he can't make out and coughed angrily for their attention. "The hell are you bastards doing here?" he asked in a flatly hostile tone.

Austria cleared his throat and softly smiled at Switzerland in a way he hasn't seen in years before beginning to speak. "I, for one, am here to simply wish my longtime neighbor good luck. I... I know I'm far from your favorite person person, but even still, I am so happy for you. I think this is really amazing, Vash. Any other time, I would have already been shot and maimed out the door so... Congratulations. -As for him-" the Austrian throws in giving a quick glare at the Prussian, "I cannot say."

Switzerland gives a gruff 'whatever' to Austria annoyed by the fact people really seemed to think he couldn't get someone for himself until the fact Prussia is still in the room dwells on him. "And so then what_ are _you doing here?" he questions the albino sharply.

Prussia does his whole 'kese' chant and smirks victoriously at the question. "Oh, nothing. Just trying to win the bet with Spain and France about which one of you two would be the husband but... judging by the dress, I take it I won?" Prussia mocks cockily.

With that comment, Prussia's face is happily able to greet Switzerland's fist (since guns weren't allowed in the church) up close and personal, knocking him to eagerly meet the ground while he is at it.

"You _bastard! _Must I have to admit to wearing the horrible excuse for clothing _and _be pestered by worthless non-nations! You asshole! If I correctly when we were younger, you took me up the ass rather eagerly if I may say so myself. You think _Japan _can make me a wife!"

After a few harsh stomps on Prussia, Germany finally steps in and Stops the fuming Swiss.

"I am sorry, Switzerland. I am afraid Gilbert is rather oblivious to things like this and manners." the gelled back blond apologizes kindly before pulling Up Prussia's head. "And I'm sure that he's so sorry he will be leaving right now to go fetch Poland, _right bruder_?"

"And why the hell would I do that!" the beat up ex-nation questions angrily to his younger sibling.

"Well, one could assume none of us knows how to make a dress look proper on a man so, clearly, Poland's help would be most useful." Germany replies calmly.

Switzerland opens his mouth to protest before Austria speaks up in agreements and he's left to follow along. It did makes sense after all.

"I hate you all so much right now..."

~...~

"Ooooh! JAPAN! You look so AWESOME! We haven't even done your make-up and you are ROCKIN' that leather! Swissy'll love it, I'm sure!" A certain Hungarian female squeals taking pictures of all angles involving Japan in the tight leather outfit.

"A-are you sure? I-It feels tight... I cannot breathe!" Japan chokes out trying to stretch and have the 'clothes' loosen up on him.

"Nonsense! You'll get used to it! It's called being a wife, dear. No women ever died wearing things like those stupid griddles as far as I know! I had to wear one every day when I was with Roddy! Besides, if it's not tight, it would look bulky under the dress! You want your first night as one to be really special, right?" Hungary replies patting Japan firmly on the back. "You think this is perfect for your bro, right Liecht?"

"Perfect! It is exactly big brother's style! You look perfect, Mr. Japan!" Liechtenstein agrees smiling innocently to her female friend/role model.

The Italian twins are not in the room at the moment for something about having to get the shoes making Japan, gratefully, the only male in the room. He still hates the fact that Italy kept insisting he should get someone else to help out and chose Hungary of all nations! How he wishes he could leave and not have to do any of this but reluctantly stays and tries to cover himself from the examining eyes.

Japan only blushes and tugs lightly at the little straps on the top and can't think of a more embarrassing thing to wear. Trying not to glare at the females in the room, Japan takes his dress once again in hopes to actually put in on and cover the ridiculous outfit he is forced into. "L-let us just please move along...!"

The girls nod their heads sadly beginning to work the Asian busily.

...~...

"Like, you hair royally suck as it is! Do you ever do anything with it? We like, totally need to fix this! And stop fiddling with your dress! It'll get all wrinkle and that would just not be cool!" Poland scolds trying to envision a good look for Switzerland.

"The hell you mean wrinkles! It already is! And my hair does NOT such, asshole!"

"You fashion idiot! Those are _frills_! They're like, mega-cute! Wrinkles would just make you look tacky, -or more tacky, really."

"Shut _up! _And- Ah!- stop pulling on my hair, bastard!"

"Like, I need to! I think you should get a ribbon. It's simple and boring like you! and with all that hair in your face, some pins. I'm guessing if Japan is crazy enough to marry you, Japan would, like, want to see your face, right?"

"I will kill you. 'Neutral' or not, I will make lead merge with your skull." Switzerland growls feeling part of his hair yanked back and being set with two red pins and a bow being tied in.

"Like, whatever. You're almost done, I guess. I have to say, you do sort of work the whole crossdressing thing! Once the German jerks come back with the shoes I asked for, you'll, like, be all done! Italy can be like, such an airhead when it comes to remembering all the details!" the Pole sighs out ruffling up the frills one last time before said German trio walk on in and finish preparing the Swiss.

~...~

It was about 6:51 p.m, Nevada time. This meant about nine more minutes before the wedding would start and the invited nations would be waiting in their seats as the not-so-quiet manner. Nations keep crowding in as America ushers at the door. Why, why were people always last minute? Korea running after China groping him to the floor and causing other nations like Taiwan and the Nordics to growl in response from the line blockers. Canada somehow goes in unnoticed so slips in through with ease holding Kumajiro tight and thankful for invisibility.. Eventually it takes Russia 'koling' at the two Asians saying if they do not move, he would personally have them all become one with him while they were at the wedding. Sure enough everyone makes way fearfully inside.

Many countries notice the decorations with the red-white coloring around and more things shaped as a cross in red and most things in a shaped as a circle in white. Supposedly America thought the odd twist would make it feel more welcoming with red and white flowers floating just about everywhere.

Over towards the end of the room The Holy See stands as the priest with small red and blue banner covering the columns behind him waiting patiently for the time for things to begin with a serious expression commanding everyone to settle down as Switzerland in all his crossdressing glory takes his place in the front, feeling his short, frilly dress really start to burn into his skin.

_'Almost there. In just a few hours, it will all be over and this thing is going to get ripped off!' _the blond tries to think optimistically.

As the time gets closer and closer, Liechtenstein comes in as her role of the flower girl throwing white and red petals throughout the floor, Japan following behind her, escorted by Greece. Austria begins to play the cliche 'Here Comes the Bride' on the according to the side as Switzerland can't take his eyes off the scene. The three and slow and graceful walking down the aisle and by the time Liechtenstein reaches the end, Switzerland finally has clear view of Japan.

Japan's face is covered by a thin blue veil up front and a long red part in the back. Still, the veil does nothing to hide the deep red cheeks on the Asian's face as he finally takes his spot beside him on the altar. With new permission, the Swiss leans in lifting the translucent fabric away.

"Your dress makes you like such a rape-able bottom." the blond whispers sweetly for only the other to hear.

"And yours makes you look like the desirable slut, dear." Japan counters just as quietly.

"_Ahem_. Let us begin." The Holy See interrupts ready to start the unification.

* * *

Okay, so... in hopes you do not absolutely KILL me, I made you guys this. It's a mild spoiler-but-not-really sort of thing. It's also why I didn't REALLY explain what their dresses looked like. Just check it on my deviant:

http:/ d-gray-angel. deviantart. com/ ←-my devi page for some whatever pics

http:/ hetalia-kink. livejournal. com/15769 .html? thread= 41384345#t41384345 ←-Greece/Switzerland/Japan... I think I'll make a request for just S/J one day but... I don't actually think someone would fill it so... ^^;


	11. FINALE!

Disclaimer: Is it bad after all this time I never clearly stated I do NOT own Hetalia? Thought it was obvious...

* * *

Switzerland and Japan cough slightly under the Holy See's hard glare. The two return to their collected postures and try to hold in their joy as the ceremony starts.

Japan feels more uncomfortable than he would normally as he can almost feel the dark look from Holy See and sighs.

'I really wonder what on earth the appeal to Christianity is with a nation as fearsome as this... I hope I am not doing something wrong. I... Hm?' Japan starts thinking before he feels and over his giving a light squeeze. A slow smile reappears on his face as he feels himself grow sure he wants to do this and squeezes he hand back. A little guilt appears in Japan's smile as he barely listened so far and it was now time for the vows.

In truth, neither had prepared anything traditional or symbolic as Switzerland coughs lightly in worry. The two turn to face each other and get almost lost in the other's gaze before another cough is made from Holy See's area. Switzerland is first and begins to wing it.

"Since I hadn't actually written any vows for you yet, I want to first say thank you, Kiku. I never really did think I would ever get close enough to even consider something like this. Personally, I think you must be getting a little sloppy in your choice of lovers, because I know someone as wise and beautiful as you should not settle for a trigger-happy farm boy. I, Vash 'Switzerland' Zwingli swear to do all in my power to cherish you. For Japan, Switzerland can forget neutrality! You mean more to me than that old title! I love you, Kiku 'Japan' Honda."

Japan almost chokes on his spit when Switzerland finishes his part. Everything is so wrong about that speech! Japan's face was red with angry embarrassment by the time he began his own on-the-spot vow. Japan would have to show Switzerland how much he really means to him.

"Please, Vash. You give me too much credit! You are far from any farmer. You are the the only person persistent enough to ever actually get me up here. If there was I time I felt I must speak my mind, it would be now. I will leave my private shell and I want to open my very soul for us to be together! I, Kiku 'Japan' Honda, love you, Vash 'Switzerland' Zwingli."

The crowd remains quiet for the most part as the two turn even redder and embarrassed staring desperately at the other.

"And so then, do you, Vash 'Switzerland' Zwingli, take Kiku 'Japan' Honda as your holy and sacred wife?" the Holy See asks knowingly.

"I do." Switzerland replies without a second of hesitation.

A small nod before he continues. "And then do you, Kiku 'Japan' Honda, take Vash 'Switzerland Zwingli as your holy and sacred husband?"

"I do." Japan responds almost just as quickly, not minding the wording in he least.

"Than you may now kiss the bri-" Holy See begins before cutting himself off at the sight of Japan practically slamming his and Switzerland's lips together for a deep kiss. The reclusive island nation may not be the most fluent in Western traditions, but he at least knows what comes next in this part of a wedding.

The observing nations hardly hold back on their whistles and cheers as the two lovers almost trip in their make-out frenzy with much camera clicks coming from Hungary's area and some silent sobs from China wondering what happened to his good little Japan. Other nations were more collected like Sweden and Finland with their smiling and soft claps, already knowing the two were in for a successful marriage. Greece smiles at the pouting Korea and pets him like a cat telling him there are other breasts in the world to claim with a kind smile. Then of course Prussia just took it as a sign to start claiming some vitals and quickly turns to grab Canada before Switzerland shoots a bullet through the crowd screaming for everyone to calm down.

Everyone wonders, but dare not ask, how Switzerland brought and hid the gun and just follow the order civilly. Japan laughs genuinely at all the guests scared faces and only watches as his lover calms the riled crowd, secretly planning to buy off those pictures from Hungary.

"Oh come on, everyone! Lighten up! The after-wedding is through the hall! The two lovers got more to this party than that! Let's go!" America announces opening the door to the main section of the hotel.

Everyone leaves slowly to the after area and leave Switzerland and Japan alone for a little as they exit first.

"So... That was some kiss... That mean you don't regret anything yet?" the Swiss asks with a small smile.

"Yet? Vash, I do not there will ever be a time I will regret this union. Even if the whole world falls and our nations deteriorate, then I will still be Kiku Honda. Wife of Vash Zwingli. I... Am so happy with this decision! I love you!" the small Asian cries out before pulling his husband down for a sweet kiss.

"Big brother, I think this sort of behavior is starting to become a bad influence on me. As happy as I am for the both of you, come on! Your guests are waiting and Italy looks like he is getting hot in his suit. Germany cam barely keep the clothes on him!" Liechtenstein cut in with an innocent worry-face look.

Japan laughs a little more as he sees his love run into he other room with his gun already drawn. Something is telling him that he should really go make sure no one dies as he bows lightly.

"Thank you for the information. I can only hope no one dies tonight..."

Liechtenstein smiles and nods "Well as the wife, I hope you can handle brother. Good luck and I really am so happy for the two of you... And I hear gunshots..."

In a union sigh the two head over to the other room in hopes to stop a rampaging Swiss and streaking Italian.

**...~Hours later~...**

"A-All become o-one with Mother R-Russia!"

"What 'er ya s-saying, ya stoopid commie! Ev'ryone knows yer da daddy!"

"H-Hey! Sdop making o-oud, you two! Dis ees a wetting! Nod a place fer yer childish behaver! Ve sdill have cake und presends!"

"Veeee! Germany! W-We didn't eat the c-cake? C'moooon~ le-let's-a gooo!"

"Yeah! Cake t-totally originated in Korea! G-Greece! Wet's eat!"

"Nyyyn~ No thank youuu~ I'm too tir'd to go ov'r there. I'd rather just eat you.

"Aiyaaaa! What is it with my children picking European lovers? Th-they're not healthy! Barbarians! Oh, where did I teach them wrong?"

"What hell saying you, China? We Europeans 'er SEXY! Look at France! Whooooot! Yeah you sexy git! Take it off! Whoooooo~!"

"Ah~ mon cher~! You're so much more voiceful when you're all intoxicated! I'll get you even higher on me soon enough, mon amore~"

"Mmm! N-no! Vashy-chan! I want to o-only see you nekkid! I no wa-want pervy France to strip! Y-you're my only! An' c-can we have cake! 'Meri said h-he made it! L-look! It'ssss all purddy an' whiiiiite and reeeeed~!"

And finally Switzerland is able to pull his mouth away from Japan long enough to use it for yelling at all the drunken guests. If not a bit tipsy as well, though.

"ALRIGHT YOU DRUNKEN IDIOTS!" he starts out aiming his gun at France almost instinctually. "Time for y-you bastards to all c-calm down and us eat some most likely toxic cake!"

Despite the loud groan chorus throughout the room, most everyone gets up quickly and tries to sober themselves as best they can around the quad-layered more or less normally white and red colored cake.

The cake was actually a sweet though with every layer colored in a different combination of Switzerland/Japan designs. Japan kept quietly to himself as he stared at the top square in a simple white with a red cross in the center, out of all the ideas, that one was his favorite. In opposition, Switzerland's favorite was the second to last part with an all red coating and white circle in the center.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Switzerland asks to Japan holding the cake knife in his hand naturally.

Japan blushes and shakes his hand. Their wedding or not, he still did not want to drag the attention to him any more than necessary and just stands like an awkward doll beside his now husband with a content smile.

Switzerland takes this as an opportunity to place a small peck on Japan's cheek before he goes to make the first slice for the drunk, impatient nations.

The drunken crowd cheers indecently at the two before the Swiss nation giving them a dark glare and holding out the first piece, appearing to be some sort of chocolate-cherry ingredients inside and continues his work.

After a few minutes everyone finds random spots on the floors, or walls, or on actual chairs if they had enough sense to actually fix a knocked over chair.

"This is good... I'm happy. I'm really happy, Kiku" Switzerland confesses with a content smile as he finishes his cake.

Japan blushes and gives a small nod to his husband as he reaches out fir the paler hands. "Yes. It is but... I think it is time for us to be alone. Our guests seem to be tired and near indisposed, I think it would be best to open our gifts and... be alone." the small Asian suggests, the flush in his cheeks even redder.

The Swiss quickly understands the subtle hint and nods Beira leaning down to steal another kiss. Granted, it is upsetting that his wife still refuses to ask outright for sex but it is at least an improvement and he cannot deny what a certain blushing Japanese nation did to his southern mountains.

"Yeah, let's round up the idiots for our free stuff and kick their wasted asses out."

America helps gather everyone up and is first to give something.

"Now I know you never said you needed one, but it just so sooo you, me and Vanya had to get it for you! Open up!" the loud blond announces proudly as he sees Japan make the first piece of tape unfold neatly.

Switzerland watches impatiently with a low growl as he wants to tear the paper to shreds. Being a present America loves for them, it was most likely something very stupid and impractical. As the paper finally came off to reveal the small 'welcoming' mat, it took every ounce of restraint not to charge at the idiotic American.

"Get the hell away from our house, you damn invaders! Let us be or we'll shoot you into Swiss cheese!" Japan reads aloud trying to keep a neutral expression and contain his smile as he can see his husband already eying his gun.

England and France quickly pull their common senseless colony quickly away before each dropping off a small box by the two newlyweds and scattering off to the distance.

Switzerland examines the Frenchmen's gift for all but the seconds before realizing the naughty contents and throwing hard in the direction he ran in. Japan pouts at the feeling of having lost something that could have easily helped them later in private. Still, it's not as if he was entirely sure what was inside and if his love was angry, it's best to let him try killing the object of his anger.

With slight hope in him, Japan reaches for England's present and unwraps it as neat as the first. Inside are two simple hand stitched handkerchiefs with more Swiss-Japanese flags sewed carefully on and smiles. Switzerland sees them and his husband's face and smiles as well. It may not have been the most logical present but it is the nicest.

Slowly the two begin the take the other gifts. Most of the contents being inappropriate or rude, many nations find themselves running very quickly to the door. Specifically, Korea and Italy, both followed by Greece and Germany, who already gave them their gift and a relationships book repectively, to make sure nothing too dangerous happened.

China gives Switzerland an accepting nod as he hands the blond a traditional Chinese wedding outfit and lucky dragon.

"I think you should make sure to learn ALL Asian traditions, aru! Be sure to make a proper man out of him Kiku!" the Chinaman says firmly before bowing and also taking his leave.

When China is done talking The Holy See makes his stoic way over and stares almost menacingly. His voice is deep and strong as he beings to speak.

"Though this sort... relation does not settle with me, it is good to see you settled down, Zwingli. Be sure not let it get in the way of your guard responsibility, though. May God's blessings be with you and your new nation. I hope my gift helps eases this union..." the intimidating micro-nation trails off with a slight blush passing over a small via of lube. "I was sure to bless it myself, it should help you whenever you first decide to become intimate in the bedroom."

Japan and Switzerland both blush equally hard and nods quickly, neither wanting to state their already full stock of the substance and past nightly activities and accepting the present gratefully.

"Th-thank you, Abel. I'll be sure to treat him gentle with this now... And double up on the guard maintenance, of course!" the blond comments smoothly.

The Holy See eyes the newlyweds' now red faces curiously before nodding and making his way put as well.

Japan smiles more and looks up at his lover. Nearly everyone is gone and soon they can finally be alone.

Switzerland looks and smiles back, preparing to say something before the last person finally comes up and coughs.

Austria stares at the pair for some more time before finally smirking. "I am sorry to be interrupting, but I wish to personally congratulate you two once more. Japan, you are surely one of a kind to deal with my neighbor like this. I hope all goes well and you can enjoy these." the brunette comments slinging over a small package to Japan. "Best not to open them with Switz around."

Switzerland glares and readies to launch himself at the self-proclaimed aristocrat before Japan holds he bottom of his dress firmly, allowing the Austrian exit.

"Vash... please... We are alone now and... I want to show you I can be honest with you. I love you. And I swear if you don't take us to a bedroom soon we will have sex right here." the Japanese warns lowly filled with lust.

Japan was already getting up and wrapping his arms around Switzerland's neck for a kiss before the Swiss scoops him up with an audible swoosh sound and pulls him into a deep kiss.

"You are so damn hot... I think I'm already almost hard enough to just fuck you on the table" Switzerland retorts breaking the kiss only to go back on for more and start walking in whichever way looks like their room direction.

Japan lets out a sort of open yet reserved giggle pulling on Switzerland for more kisses to preoccupy their distorted path to their room.

It takes a few minutes but neither seem to care anymore as Switzerland pins Japan to the bed and rips off the unwanted red dress from his lover and gasps at his surprise. Japan was wearing a very tight, very _revealing_ leather and strapped suit and to say it isn't turning him on would be a damn lie.

At this reaction, Japan smirks and switches their positions to where he is now sitting on top of the Swiss, eagerly pulling out handcuffs and cuffing him to the bedposts. The smaller trails his thin fingers slowly over his lover's neck and notices how very displeasing it is to still not be able to see the blond's entire naked figure.

Quickly discarding Switzerland's blue dress, Japan smirks taking his husband's shown erection in to his mouth and giving it a long suck. Japan starts to giggle at the needy way Switzerland moans and sends even more vibrations through. Switzerland is all his for tonight.

The way Japan sucks almost makes Switzerland release early but regains some control and bucks into the warm mouth. If Japan is going to try it this way, he is going to do it like he wants. Still, Japan greedily accepts more after allowing his throat to adjust and licks anywhere he can.

Switzerland decides he's sick of being restrained and manages to break from one cuff and unties the other in Japan's distraction. When Japan finally notices, Switzerland pulls his lips to his own and kisses hungrily.

Even if the small Asian misses the large mass in his mouth, he kisses back the Swiss with just as much vigor and moans loudly. He pulls away first for deprived air and teases the other yet again by making an almost innocent, erotically needy face to the other, red faced from embarrassment, breathlessness, and want.

Switzerland's cock noticeably twitches more as Japan starts to speak.

"Sw-Swi-chan~ Do you want t-to know the best thing a-about having a European lover~?" Japan asks trying to get up some and trailing a finger down the blond's torso yet again, locking his mischievous eyes with lustful ones knowing he won't answer the question, "You're huge cocks~" he says before squeezing his lover tightly to extract a much appreciated moan. "I want you inside of me very much, Vash..."

At the way Japan says the last part in his ears, the Swiss nods and takes control of the other at last. Switzerland pins Japan under him and plants each piece of begging piece of flesh he came across. The Swiss dominating the kiss in a fiery struggle with both of their raw passions coming out to bite and lick any places they can claim.

Japan is nearly begging for more from the man towering above him as he feels larger hands grip his own leaking erection and pumping mercilessly. This naturally fuels the blond's lust and smirks wider trying to get all of the smaller manhood in his mouth from base to tip and suck in the most pleasurable way for the Asian.

Switzerland is already adjusting his throat for Japan's mini thrust into his mouth that he so gladly receives. Any muscles or flesh sucking and biting and licking the tender organ with all his might. It barely takes any time at all for Japan's pleasure to get too high and finding an early release in his husband's mouth.

Switzerland drinks and licks off any and all of the excess seed like a child to a candy lollipop while flashing Japan an innocent smile though licking and sucking the weeping member skillfully with a playful tune. A stray hand reaches over to the other bondage items and ties the unsuspecting nation down to the posts.

The tied nation's eyes widen at his own toys being used against him and gives a mild tug at the bindings before giving a pleading pout. Sad, glazed over brown eyes bare into his captor's in a heated gaze leading to more mindless kisses and caresses within seconds.

Japan's moans get higher and more strained by the second and Switzerland soon realizes he cannot keep his throbbing need to himself much longer. The Swiss presses his fingers to Japan's swelling lips, not bothering to pull his mouth away from the other's neck to state the obvious order.

Japan whines out a moan, pleading for a raw savaging and authentic bondage uses but giving in as he feels the fingers tapping over his lips. Soon he realizes which hand this is and smiles at the simple yet elegant ring being worn on that special finger. With a kind of unexpected grace, Japan takes Switzerland's ring finger in first, twirling his tongue more directly where the cold metal merged with warm flesh. Switzerland glares at Japan's slowness and twitches his other fingers irritably over the smaller's lips once more. Japan hums sadly by obliges, taking and soaking every digit for their desired job.

Switzerland wastes no time getting his lover prepped and shoves in the first intruding digit in quickly for a few semi-wide circles before adding in a second. This one causes Japan to cry out in slight discomfort and has him pulling at his bindings hard when the fingers start stretching and thrusting into him. When the third finds room inside Switzerland thrusts so hard and fast to hit that one point so exactly Japan forgets the pain as his prostate is so precisely ravaged.

Japan moans loud and Switzerland can't keep his erection from getting anymore painful. With minimal guilt from the quick preparations, the blond replaces his fingers for his much larger arousal, almost losing control when he feels Japan's hot muscles wrap around him tightly and ready to pound.

Japan only takes a moment to adjust, just as needy for his lover to move. The normally introverted Asian arches at the feeling and whimpers soft moans trying to get his lover to his sweet spot once more.

The Swiss takes this obvious hint to move quickly and starts at a steady pace. As much as he tries, Switzerland fails to keep that slower rhythm in exchange to go harder and faster over Japan's sweet spot. He moans a the feeling surrounding his hard member and remembers how his lover's own need is left at a revived full hard-on. The Swiss begins to thrust and pump while his moans formed in unison with his husband.

The two keep up their lustful act for a while more but eagerly come nearer to their ends after all the feelings of pleasure course through them. Japan, not standing the way he's being taken and pumped well any longer, comes first followed only seconds later by Switzerland from the feeling of Japan getting even tighter.

The two remain panting and frozen in their panting and comprising position until they slowly regain breath. Switzerland decides to unlock Japan and slides out solemnly, seeing his own precious seed spill from Japan's entrance.

Spent and satisfied the Swiss and Japanese embrace lovingly into each other's arms. Japan squirms his way onto Switzerland's chest and Switzerland doesn't complain as Japan's now messy hair tickles his chin and they smile with content.

Still, one though does press into the resting Swiss' mind.

"Kiku... Where did you get that stuff without me noticing it?"

"I-I just... how to say... Well, it was the present Austria had left for us. He had said to wait until you weren't around; I just saved it for when you weren't looking... Are you upset? You seemed to get a nice use out of it as well...!" the small Asian defends with a deep flush.

As the anger is still wells in the Swiss' mind, be shakes his head and kisses Japan's lips. "I'm not mad. Just don't ever expect me to thank that asshole for it next time I see him!"

Japan laughs and Switzerland blushes in slight irritation. The two give each other one final kiss on the mouth and on their hearts as they remember this night, knowing it still as one of many, many more to come.

* * *

SORRY! That's... the summary of my emotions right now. That and depression, but that's only at nighttime...

ANYWAY! I-It's done! Okay? D-O-N-E- finished! I doubt there's even many readers after the wait, which I should even try to excuse myself for, but if there is... review. Even if it's a review of anger/disappointment/flame-ness, this is the LAST chapter of the first ongoing story I ever stuck with! This pairing is my freaking BABY! I feel like the mother, dang it all! Trying to nurture and feed it and love it and make sure it grows strong and completely DESTROYS all the other crap pairings I'm forced to deal with! So... yeah, if ever, reviews now would mean the more than any other. And for the people who have read and stuck with this, THANK YOU! Off the top of my head,** Bashli, Romance, Shiney, Conspiracy, Duchess, Skittles, Crayon, Heartache,** all come to mind for people to thank. They aren't the only ones, and I'm thanking them off the top off my head so if those special ones wonder why I abbreviated their usernames, I rather not get them completely wrong... That, And LetThemLove-YOU JERK! I haven't gotten a review from you in foreverish and you were the one who made me go past chapter three, the heck! I'll have you know I do NOT like this story and you owe me, blast it all!

-As for the favoritors and alerters, THANK YOU AS WELL!

-ALSO, Some names I like for this pairing, Swiss/Sushi, Chocolate/Sushi(I made the RECIPE for this if anyone wants it, pm), SwiPan, S/J, Vaku, etc?


End file.
